Grand Theft Auto V: Trevor's Daughter
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Trevor finds his daughter in Sandy Shores. The pair of them will team to do heist, run a business and find out the truth of what happened 10 years ago.
1. LS Hunterz vs TPE

**Ashley's p.o.v**

A sighed escaped my mouth and looked at my appearance in the mirror. At any moment the manager of the backstage will come and tell me that I have to go on stage and sing. I have been living near Sandy Shores for 8 years now. I came to San Andreas 8 and a half years ago, hoping to seek into a career as a country singer and to get away from my hometown Ludendorff, North Yankton. My hometown reminded me too much of my family, who I lost when I was 14, now it been 10 years. The only one that I know that is alive is my Uncle Brad, he in jail at the moment we chat a lot through emails. I haven't heard or seen my dad I just think that he either dead or just doesn't give a fuck about me. I know for a fact that Uncle Michael is dead, I used to go to his grave and place flowers there every few weeks. Taking another sigh I flicked some of my hair behind my ear. I was good looking, must have got it from my mother. I had a nice light tan, dark chocolate brown hair with pink streaks running through, my eye were brown, they were about the only thing I got from dad, unless you count my personality.

'Ashley we need to talk,' the back stage manager said.

'What there to talk about?' I asked.

'Just come with me,' was all he said. I followed and he walked into the big boss office. Josh the boss of bar pointed to a seat. I sat in wondering what the hell was going on.

'Ashley, we are letting you go,' Josh said.

'Wait what?' I asked.

'Ashley we are firing you,' he said.

'Why?'

'Because I think that your country songs suck. They always about love of something tragic. We need pop music in this bar, not country. Pop is new, country is old as fuck.'

I nearly started crying. I ended standing, and telling him he just lost one of the best singers he got and slammed the door shut. I ran to my dressing room tears in my eyes, grabbing a duffle bag I shoved all my things in it and walked out the back door. I took my name off the dressing door. In the ally I just sat there and cried, like a little girl. I looked at my name and pulled out my lighter and burned the name tag. I decided to prove that prick, Josh wrong. But first I need a drink. I lit a cigarette and start walking around Sandy Shores. I found the other bar and stormed in and sat at the bar. God I never thought I would get fired all because pop is new.

'One beer,' I said to the bartender. Looking around I thought this bar wasn't too bad. Pity they don't hire people to sing, they use a jukebox instead. The bartender placed the beer in front of me and I drank half of it in one shot. I heard the door open and I looked towards it. I saw a member of my gang and business, the LS Hunterz, walk in. I flashed a grin at Marcus and he came up towards me. Marcus is my CEO, he about 5 foot 6, dark skin with the most amazing hazel eyes and had dark chocolate hair. He one of the best gunmen that I have in my gang.

'Ash ain't you meant to be at work?' He asked taking a seat next to me.

'Nah man, I lost my job,' I explained.

'What the fuck did you do?' He demanded.

'Nothing. It all was Josh's fault. He though country is old as fuck and that the fucking piece of shit though they need pop.'

Marcus rolled his eyes. 'So what now?'

I sighed and placed my hand onto my forehead. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it. A text from another LS Hunterz came through. The guy's name is Clint.

 _OMFG! TPE has wiped out the Lost MC and the VLA I have send a SOS to everyone to meet at the LS Hunterz building. Can you come during you break from work?_

I texted Clint back. _WTF! I lost my job, Marcus and I will be there soon._

'Shit TPE has wiped out one of our clients and a drug dealing business off the map.'

'Wait who the client and the business?'

'Lost MC and the VLA. Come on, Clint told the other to meet at the LS Hunterz place.' Marcus stood up and I quickly finished the beer and followed him outside. Marcus and I climbed into his black Rebel Ute and sped off. Arriving at the abandoned house, we went up to where my office is. Everyone was there apart from Tommy, Jake, Dave and Jane. There are 11 of us in the gang and we are pretty much the gang that you don't want to piss off. I sat in my chair and sighed again.

'So are we fucked Ash?' Trent, one of my gunmen asked.

'Not if we wipe out TPE, I think we got no other choice T,' I replied. We all sat in silence for another five minutes. My phone start to ring and I was glad it did. The number was unknown to me.

'Hello, this is Ashley Bryan,' I answered.

'Ashley I'm fucking come for you,' a man voice growled.

'Tell me you name and how the fuck did you get my number?' I asked.

'This is Trevor…'

'Not that prick of a psychopath Trevor boss of TPE?'

'Yep that me princess.'

'What the fuck do you want Trevor?' I growled.

'I wipe out the Lost MC, VLA and now the O'Neil Brothers. Now I'm fucking going to kill you and your hillbilly gang bangers.'

'Oh, I'm shaking Trevor,' I hissed.

'So you should be because I'm your fucking worst nightmare,' he growled.

'Tell you what Trevor? How about we settle this once and for all?'

'How do we do that?' He asked.

'Well if you meet me near El Gordo Lighthouse at midnight. Make sure that you are alone.'

'Are you going to alone?' He asked.

'Only if you keep you end of the bargain then I will do the same.'

'Fine I will be alone.'

'Done deal. I will be alone as well.'

'What the fuck Ash. Are you crazy?' Marcus whispered. I placed a finger up to my lips and that shut him up.

'See ya there, you little bitch,' Trevor said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Marcus stormed up to me and punched me hard on my collarbone.

'Ow what the fuck was that for you fucking cunt?'

'For been a fucking dumb bitch,' he hissed.

'Who a dumb bitch?' Tommy asked standing in the doorway.

'Ashley is. She going to meet that psychopath Trevor alone. Near the fucking lighthouse I might add on that note.'

Tommy shook his head. 'What the fuck were you thinking Ash?' He asked.

'I was thinking about you guys. Okay?'

'No it not okay,' Marcus yelled.

'Nobody gives a fuck about you Marcus,' I yelled back and I stormed outside. I walked down the dirt road to the main road. A red Dukes car a few minutes later. I pulled out a pistol and as the driver drove past I shot him in the head. The car smashed into a pole and I walked up to it. The driver was a male in his thirty. I pulled him out of the car and jumped in. There was blood all over the seat but I didn't care. I sped off to the mountains and after take a few rough dirt tracks I was home. I walked into my house and grabbed a set of dark jeans, I left my light grey shirt on and grabbed my LS Hunterz leather jacket. I took my hair out of it braid and it flowed around my shoulders. I walked down the hallway towards my room and grabbed a pump shotgun, some Ammon and my knife. I went outside and jumped on the back of my Hexter motorbike. I revved it to life and I grabbed my black helmet and sped off to the lighthouse. Arriving near the cliff face near the lighthouse I could see a red Bodhi. I pulled up near it and took my helmet and jumped off it. As I looked at Trevor he looked familiar to me but I shook it off.

'Trevor,' I said with a nod.

'Ashley,' he growled. I gripped my shotgun a little bit tighter.

'So is the part where we try it kill each other?' I asked. Trevor looked at me.

'Yeah I guess,' he said a few minutes.

'Hey Trevor, do you think we can sort this out without any blood been split?'

'I don't think not.'

'Alright,' I placed my shotgun to the ground. 'Let's fight, no guns, no knife. Just fists' Trevor looked at me and then tossed his SMG into the back of his Ute. I cracked by neck and grabbed a hair tie and placed my hair into a high bun. I also took my LS Hunterz jacket and tossed next to my gun.

'Let's fight Trevor,' I yelled and took a swing at him. He dodged and tried to punch me. I blocked and kicked him hard in the gut. Trevor stumbled backwards and charged at me. I moved and he fell to the ground and got back up quickly. I went to kick him again but he grabbed my leg and pulled hard. I fell to the ground and Trevor grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me up. I was dragged to his Ute and he smashed my head against the hood of it. Everything went black.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Her body fell to the ground a small trail of blood fell down her face. Looking at her, she was pretty hot. Light tan, dark brown hair, with pink streaks. She wore dark blue jeans and a light grey shirt. She also had a lot of tattoos. There was something about the way she looked and acted. She reminded me of my daughter, she even had the same name. But I know for a fact that it impossible that it was my little girl. The thought of my daughter brought a tear to my face. I wish I could see her but I'm scared I might fuck her life up. She might have a normal life now. Maybe married to some guy and got a few kids of her own. She a lot better off without me. I shook my head, and stopped thinking about Ash. I got a body to bury and the rest of the LS Hunterz to take care of. I went to pick her body up when she let out a small groan.

'Goddamn can't you just fucking die,' I muttered to myself. I raised my boot to stomp onto her head. I looked down at her lower left arm and saw a tattoo of a grave stone on a bed of roses. I looked closer and saw the stone said " _R.I.P Uncle M 1965-2004_ "

I placed my boot back onto the ground. I don't fucking believe it. It was Ashley after all. She changed a lot over the years. It almost made me cry just looking at beautiful and deadly she has become over the years. I sighed and picked up from the ground and placed her into the front of my Ute. I grabbed her gun and jacket. I took her back to my place and laid her on the couch. I grabbed a spare blanket from my room and covered her with it. I ran a few finger along her face.

'Goodnight Ash,' I whispered to her before going to bed myself.


	2. Family Reunited

**Ashley's p.o.v**

I woke up, god know knows many hours later. I could tell that is was daytime. My head ached from the fight. I rubbed my hand against my forehead and groaned. I sat upright on the couch and wondered how the fuck I got here. It wasn't one of the LS Hunterz house, so who the fuck lives here. Looking around the trailer, it was a mess, and it was driving me insane. I could hear footsteps outside and hear the door opening. I flopped back and pretended to be still knocked out.

'Wade, just fucking find that fat fuck,' I heard Trevor yell and then a something been thrown against the wall. The footsteps came towards me and then stopped right in front of me.

'Come on Ash,' he muttered. 'Wake up I need fucking answers.' The footsteps moved away.

'Ron!' He yelled almost scaring the crap out of me. 'Get your fucking ass over or I will cut your legs off!'

'Coming Trevor!' A man yelled and a few moments later the door opened and closed again.

'Ron keep an eye on her. If she wakes up, ring me.'

'Yes Trevor.'

'Good Ron. Now I will be back soon. Make sure that you fucking ring me.' Trevor left the trailer and then I heard his Ute roar to life. So now it just Ron and me. I opened an eye a little. Ron's back was towards me. I moved a hand down from my chest to my hips and felt my pistol in the back of my jeans. I pulled it out and quietly stood up. I clicked the safety off. Ron heard the click and turned to me. His eyes widen in fear.

'Get on your knees now,' I said pointing the gun at his head. Ron whimpered and slowly got down onto his knees.

'Good. Now on the ground, flat as a fucking pancake.' Ron laid flat on the ground.

'Please don't kill me,' he begged. I laughed. 'Kill you? You haven't pissed me off Ron. However I can't you report me to the boss or following me,' I stepped over the top of him and smacked him with the back of my pistol, knocking him unconscious. I saw my jacket and shotgun on the table. I grabbed them and ran like hell out of that place. I ran down the road until I was out of breath. I stopped and leaned up against the wall to catch my breath. I pulled out my phone and clicked onto the camera app.

'Fuck,' I muttered to myself. There was a trail of dry blood that ran down my face and stopped near my mouth. I going to need Clint to patch me up. Before Clint joined the LS Hunterz he was a doctor and now he patches a lot of us up at Sandy Shores. Fingers cross that he answers his phone. I went into my contacts and swiped down to him. I clicked on his contact and the phone start to ring. He picked up after the third ring.

'Oh god. You are a-fucking-live.'

'You can't kill me that easy Clint but I need a favor.'

'Let me guess, patching up. What happen?'

'Trevor and I were fighting and he smashed my head against his Ute. I black out, wake up in his trailer. Managed to escape and now there a cut on my forehead and blood on my face.'

'Shit Ash. How the fuck are you still alive?' He asked.

'Can you just pick me up please? I'm near that tattoo shop in Sandy Shores.'

'I will be there soon,' he said before hanging up. Now I just to wait and hope that Trevor doesn't find me at all.

 **Trevor p.o.v**

'Ron!' I yelled as I climbed out of my Ute. There was no response.

'Fucking hell Ron get you fucking lazy ass out here!' I yelled. Still no response.

'Shit,' I muttered to myself and ran up the porch and kicked the door open. Ron was lying on the ground, knocked out. Ashley was gone.

'Fuck me. Ron wake the fuck up!' I yelled. Ron groaned and slowly got up. When he saw me he panicked.

'T, I'm sorry she got the jump on me and knocked me out,' he explained. I clenched my fists into tight balls and somehow managed to punch the wall.

'Trevor what so special about this chick?' He asked.

'What so fucking special? That was my daughter, you know the one that I had to leave for both mine and her safety. I almost fucking killed her last night.'

'Oh jeez Trevor. What are you going to do?'

'Well, I know for a fact, that Ash doesn't run. She will fight for her rights. So all we got to do is find the LS Hunterz and we will find her.'

 **Ashley p.o.v**

'Hold still Ash,' Clint hissed. I narrowed my eyes and pulled a face at him. Clint looked closely at my injury.

'Well,' he said a minute later. 'It not that bad. If it get infected you will have to call me ASAP. But apart from that you look okay.' I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thanks Clint, you like my hero,' I said. Clint laughed.

'How many times have you told that?' He asked. I laughed and slapped him on the back.

'I got some stuff to do in the office, thanks again.'

Clint winked at me. 'Anytime Ash. Hey before you walk out, just to let you know Marcus didn't mean to be rude. He just looking out for you because you two have dated before.'

'Yeah okay thanks for that Clint,' I mumbled before walking out. I walked, across the hallway and stepped inside to my office. I closed my door and flopped onto the couch. I rubbed my face and thoughts about Trevor ran through my head. He reminded me of my father. The temper and he had the same eyes and same name. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I opened a draw and pulled out a picture of myself, dad, Uncle M and Uncle B when we went on a hunting trip a month before the heist that separated us. The photo was taken by a friend who came along, it was taken after I shot my first elk. I'm in the middle holding my dad's sniper rifle, dad was on the left and had an arm wrapped around my shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Uncle B was on the right and had his arm wrapped around me, holding a pump shotgun in his other hand. Uncle M was next to Uncle B holding another shotgun and giving the thumbs-up towards the camera. I smiled and started to cry, I miss my family so much. I wish I could go back and stop them from doing the heist but I know that I can't change time. I looked at my dad, then slammed the photo onto the table. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of my office and into Clint's office.

'I'm taking your car. I will be back soon,' I said and then went out again.

'Um… okay,' I heard Clint say as I walked down the stairs. I stepped outside and around the side of the building where Clint's Ute was parked. I climbed and start it up and sped off to Trevor's trailer. As I pulled up, I took a deep breath and made sure I looked okay. My eyes were red from crying and had a red cut on my head. I closed my eyes for a second.

'You got this shit Ash,' I said to myself and then hopped out of the Ute. I stepped up onto the porch. I went to knock but pulled back. I took a deep breath and banged on his door. Trevor answered a few seconds later. He looked surprised when he saw me. I held my hands out.

'I'm not here to fight. I want to talk to you,' I said.

'I want to talk you Ashley,' he replied. Shit I thought to myself.

'Okay so what do you want to talk about,' I said.

'I want to ask you something.'

'Alright what do you want to ask?' I know I should ask if he is my dad but I don't have the guts to.

'You last is not Bryan is it?' I shook my head too scared to talk.

'Then what is it?'

'Philips,' I whispered. Goddamn it Ash don't be a coward. Just fucking ask him the fucking question already. Trevor looked at me.

'Hey are you okay?' I took a deep breath.

'Are you Trevor Philips, I just want to know,' I said quickly. Good one Ash. Trevor looked at me and gave me a nod. He opened his arm and wait for me to hug him. Instead I punched him in the jaw.

'Ow! What the fuck was that for?' He asked.

'That for leaving me 10 years ago,' I hissed. Dad smirked and rolled his eyes.

'You haven't changed much over the years,' he commented.

'Neither have you,' I retorted. Dad scoffed and I laughed.

'Want a beer?' Dad asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. I nodded and he disappeared into his trailer. He reappeared a few minutes later with two bottles of cheap beer. I took the cap off mine and drank a mouthful.

'So,' dad said. 'How did you get down here and why did you leave home?'

I took a deep breath. 'Well I got down here by train and hitchhiked. But the reason why I left was the fact that I was forced to leave. After a year of been on my own, these FIB cats knock on my door, demanding to know where you were. I told to fuck off and that I have no clue where you were, but they didn't believe me. I was kidnapped and…' I trailed off and looked down towards the ground, trying to fight back my tears.

'And what?' Dad asked.

I pulled my shirt down towards my collarbone, reveling a long scar, made by a knife. 'They tortured me for weeks.' I wiped a tear from my eye, still trying not to cry.

'Ash, I'm sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't left you. I never…' I raised my hand cutting him off.

'You didn't know so how could have stopped it?'

'I'm your dad. I am meant to watch and protect you.'

I sighed and looked out, I could see a man watching us.

'Who the fuck is that?' I asked. Dad looked out to where I was looking.

'Wade!' He yelled. The man took off. 'Get back here.' The man came back to the trailer.

'Have you got it?' Dad asked when Wade got closer.

'I-I have been trying Trevor. I been trying,' Wade said. Dad turned away and gestured with his hand.

'Come over here alright? I ain't going hit ya.'

Wade start to climb up. 'I have been trying,' he repeated as he climbed up. Dad turned back towards him.

'I know, I know,' and then he punched him sending him back down to the ground.

'I thought you said you wasn't going hit me?'

'I though you said you were going to find fuckin' Michael Townley.'

'Wait Uncle M? But he dead.' Dad looked towards me.

'Ash he not dead. He alive that fat fuck.' I shook my head.

'That not right dad. It impossible, I saw his grave. How the fuck are you sure that he alive?'

'The jewelry store job.'

'What about it?' I asked.

'Michael's MO. The 80s movie quote.'

'Look dad, I will come on this wild goose chase. However mark my words he will not be alive.'

'What if I prove it?'

'Good luck with that one, now tell us Wade. What info do you have?'

'There are two Michael Townleys living in LS. One is eighty-three, the other one is at kindergarten. I asked the teacher to put him on the phone, but she threatened to call the cops. I ain't no molester Trevor.'

'Shut up before I molest you alright.'

'Have you got anything Wade?' I asked.

'I-I looked through the phone directory. I did find a Michael De Santa.

'Micheal De Santa? Son of a bitch.'

'What is Ash?' Dad asked.

'I made gas bombs for him. I didn't speak to him directly, but I have a file on him.'

'Where is it?'

'In my office at the LS Hunterz place. I will get someone to email it to me.'

'This guy,' Wade said. 'He about the right age married with two kids.'

'What is his wife's name?' Dad asked.

'Amanda.' Dad looked at me.

'Amanda?' I asked.

'Yeah.'

'You're a genius you moron!' Dad said. Wade went to climb up again and one again dad punched him.

'Don't you dare ever tell me things I wanna know!' He yelled.

'Sorry Trevor,' Wade whimpered.

'Ron you little bastard! Get out here! We're going to LS!' Ron appeared out of his house.

'Are we?' Ron asked.

'Not you me, Wade and Ash.'

'What about me?'

'You are the CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprise. Find us some business so that we can make some money and tidy my shit up.'

'Let's go you two. C'mon, I'm drivin'. Wade you can jerk me off if I get bored,' dad said walking down the steps. He turned faced Wade. 'I'm joking, you can suck me off.' Dad walked over to his Ute. I rolled my eyes and followed.


	3. Friends Reunited

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'So we're heading to LS?' I asked as we walked out to my dad's Ute.

'Soon I just got to make a quick stop,' Dad replied as he climbed into the front, I climbed in the back and Wade climbed into the front as well.

'Where are you people at in Los Santos?' Dad asked Wade.

'It just my cousin there, Floyd. He bunked in with his girlfriend some place called Vespucci Beach. So what's the stop?'

'Family is important, Wade. Not as important as the man that's employed you, mentored you and fed you amphetamines this last year, but it's important. We gotta pay this cousin a visit.'

'I ain't seen him in a while, Trevor.'

I leaded into the front of the Ute. 'All the more reason to drop by,' I said.

'Okay…ummm… that might be nice, but where are we stopping on the way?' Wade asked.

'Yeah dad what fuck is the stop?'

'For fuck's sake!' Dad yelled. 'Another chapter of the Lost have descended on this fine town, looking to mourn and maybe revenge their dead. I was thinking the three of us could pay our respects,' he explained.

'Pay our respects been the optimistic words,' I muttered. Dad gave me a look, I rolled my eyes at him and looked out into the horizontal. Dark stormy clouds were forming around us.

'Their camps is up here. We will have to wait until dark,' dad said as he pulled up. I looked at my phone. We would be only waiting for about half an hour. A clap of thunder and flash of lighting was heard and seen a few minutes later.

'Damn, now I'm going to get wet,' Wade complained.

'Suck it up,' I retorted. Just as it hit dark it start to rain, thunder and lightning hung around us.

'Come on Ash,' dad said climbing out of his Ute. 'Let's go.' I jumped off the back of the Ute and dad handed me 5 sticky bombs. I placed a hand into front of him stopping him.

'What is it?' He asked. I pointed to a Lost member, luckily his back was towards us.

'So what?' He asked again.

'So are we going to go in half-cocked or take them by surprise?' I asked.

'I like number two better.' I crept forwards and pulled out my silent pistol, pointing and taking aim, I shot him in the back of the head.

'Wait here and don't get killed,' dad whispered to Wade and then followed me.

'Right,' I whispered once we got closer. 'You go to the right and I will go to the left.' Dad nodded and jogged off. I did the same thing, planting sticky bombs of a couple trailers I saw one of the Lost heading towards me. I ran behind the trailers and hid in the darkness. Still creeping around, I planted the last few sticky bomb and taking down any members that were in the way. As I threw the last sticky bomb against a trailer, I got this chili that altered me that someone was behind me. I turned just in time to see a fist hit me in the eye. As the guy pulled his fist back I grabbed onto his arm and slammed him against the trailer wall. He kneed me in the guts and I went down. Looking around I found and empty beer bottle, I lunged for it and smashed it in half. I managed to get back up onto my feet. I flicked the bottle around in my hand a few time.

'Bring it on meth head,' I growled. The dude tried to punch me but I sliced his hand. We punched, kicked a few more times before he managed to pin me down. He grabbed the smashed bottle and I grabbed on the arm that held it and fought for my life. Just as it looked like he was going to win, there was a stabbing noise and a knife blade was in his throat. Blood splatted on my face and his body fell against mine.

'You alright?' Dad asked. I pushed the body off me and climbed up onto my feet.

'Never better. Thanks for saving my ass.'

'Don't worry about it. Now let blow this hellhole up and get the fuck out of here,' Dad and I took off back to the Ute and while I was wiping blood off my face, dad triggered the sticky bombs and the whole place blew up.

'Get the fuck out of town you useless assholes,' Dad yelled as we sped off.

'Hey since you got to make a quick stop. I think that I should have the rights to have a quick stop,' I said leaning into the front. Dad looked at me.

'Alright where do we have to go?'

'I want to get my bike.'

'So you saying we need to go to where we had our meeting?'

'Yep.'

Pretty soon we were back at the lighthouse. As soon we pulled up I seen my bike, jumping out of the Ute, I ran up to.

'Oh my baby how I missed you,' I said jumping on the bike. I revved it to life and dad sped off. I followed him.

'Los Santos, what a fucking dump,' I said to myself. Dad pulled up a hillside near, I pretty sure it called Vinewood I don't really fucking know. Dad stood there for a few minutes and then came back.

'Los Santos the city of shitheads, of course he would be here' he said before climbing back into his Ute. I followed him to Vespucci Beach.

'Floyd! Floyd!' Wade yelled as the engine of my bike died down. Wade went up a flight of stairs.

'It up here Trevor!' He yelled down to us. Dad start to jog up the stairs and I followed.

'Floyd, it me Wade,' Wade said a door.

'Who?' A man asked behind the door.

'Me, Wade, your cousin.'

'Who?' The man asked again. I shoved Wade out of the way and kicked the door.

'You're fucking cousin. Fuck! He come to visit you rude fuck.' dad yelled at the dude as he stepped inside.

'Now get up off the floor and fix us a fucking drink,' dad ordered while I lit a cigarette.

'Oh you Wade,' Floyd said getting up from the ground rubbing the back of his head. 'I heard you were off smoking meth somewhere.'

'Not somewhere here. He's going to smoke meth here. Now give me a fucking lighter.'

'Catch,' I yelled to dad tossing my lighter to him.

'You can't smoke here,' Floyd said

'Well unless your my dad, you don't get the fucking right to tell what I can and can't do,' I retorted while lying on the couch. Dad came over and pushed my feet off the couch. I sat upright.

'This is my girlfriend's place. You can't smoke and can't stay here.'

'How's it going cousin?' Wade asked.

'Yeah, I ain't seen you since you were caught in Eveln's bed.'

'That was never proved,' Wade said crossing his arms.

'You've got to go, all three of you. My girlfriend she'd kill me if she knew I had guests.'

'Not much of a girlfriend if she don't like your family. Now would get us a fucking drink?'

'Oh, yeah yeah. Okay.' Floyd said walking up to the fridge. He stopped. 'Wait. I ain't got no booze.'

'How the fuck can you not have some fucking alcohol?' I asked. Dad hopped up from the couch, I could tell that he was pissed off.

'Then you go and fucking get me some,' he growled. He pointed to Wade. 'You go to,' Floyd and Wade took off.

'Man, fuck is shit,' I said standing up.

'Where the fuck are you going?'

'I'm going to a bar, I'm not planning to wait for some fucking alcohol,' I replied before walking outside. I jogged down the flight of stairs and called cab. While I was waiting I called Marcus.

'Ash you alive. What the fuck happened to you?'

'Very long story. Listen I'm in the city, while I'm here you are in charge of the LS Hunterz, I will be back for a while and tell Clint that he Ute is near a trailer in Sandy Shores.'

'Wait what?'

'Well love to stay and talk but I got shit to do,' I said before hanging up. The cab came a few minutes later.

'Where to?' The guy asked when I climbed into the back.

'Where the nearest club is,' I replied. After a few minutes he pulled up as a small bar.

'Cheers,' I said while handing him some money. I climbed out and stepped inside. I start to drink my problems away, 1 turn to 2 and 2 turned into 6. By the time I was on my 7th beer, I was wasted and then a bouncer kicked out of the bar. I called up a cab and went back to the apartment. It was dark when I returned and it didn't help that I could walk at all. I eventually found a couch and flopped onto it. I was out just like a light.


	4. Fame or Shame

**Trevor's p.o.v**

I stumbled out of the bed the next morning. My head ached from the whiskey that I drank the night before, I walked down to where the kitchen was and seen that Ash must came back during the night. She was passed out on the couch, lying on her stomach, one hand hanging over, her hair covered her face. I found Floyd's coffee machine and made a couple cups of it. Hopefully she drink coffee, I walked up to her and smacked her across the back of the head.

'Ow! What the fuck,' she muttered and then rolled over onto her side. I slapped her again.

'Really Marcus fuck off,' she slurred then she pulled a blanket over her head and rolled onto her back. I leaned down really close to her ear.

'Wake the fuck up!' I shouted.

'Dad,' she exclaimed and then bolted upright. She groaned and rubbed her head. 'Was that all of that really required?'

'Come on, it a big day. We go and see Michael. Coffee?' She nodded and I handed her the other cup and she took a sip. Her hands didn't stop shaking, Ash slowly got up onto to her feet and looked at me.

'Do we really have to go and see that fat fuck?' She asked.

'Yeah we do. Now come on, get ready.'

'Don't fucking yell at me,' she growled. She start to head outside.

'Where the fuck are going this time?'

'I have been in these clothes for more than 24 hours. Since I wasn't given a heads-up about us staying here I'm going to buy some,' and then she slammed the door shut.

'Geez you are a cranky bitch when you are hungover,' I muttered to myself while drinking my coffee.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

'Ugh' I groaned as I stepped outside. The sun was so fucking bright, it was burning. I added buy some sunglasses to my small shopping list. I slowly walked down the stairs and then jumped onto my bike. I found the nearest clothes store and brought, a black shirt with the number 28 on it, a set of navy blue jeans, a grey baseball cap and a set of sunglasses to wear for the day. I grabbed a few more shirts, singlets and jeans that I would wear. I also brought some legging, sneakers and a sports top to wear when I go to a gym. I paid for my clothes and drove back to the apartment. Dad was waiting for me when I got back.

'Ready to go?' He asked when I dumped the bags onto the couch. I flicked some off the hair behind my ear.

'Yeah, I guess I'm ready to see him.'

'Now remember to not loss you shit when you see him. I know that you will be pissed for what he done to you all those years ago, but don't lose your temper.'

'Yeah sure whatever,' I replied a few minutes later. Dad smirked and then walked outside. I followed him down the stairs and hopped into his Ute. We sped off to Rockford Hills. As we pulled up across the road from the mansion that Uncle M lives in I whistled.

'Hot damn, he got a nice place. Wait here while I make sure that he is home.' Dad nodded and I climbed out and I jogged around the house trying to find a way in. I saw a tennis court fence and climbed over that.

 **Michael's p.o.v**

I reached up for the bottle of whiskey that was in the cupboard. I poured half a glass-full and placed the bottle onto the bench-top. I opened up the fridge to get some ice, when I spotted drug package in there.

'The fuck is this shit?' I muttered to myself while pulling it out.

'Is that yours?' Amanda asked while grabbing a glass.

'Course not,' I replied slamming the door shut. Amanda scoffed and turned her back to me.

'I have only got myself to blame for the mess these kids are in,' she said while picking up whiskery bottle and she placed in back into the cupboard.

'You are either drunk, or staring miserably at the clouds or you are out there doing God only knows what!' She yelled at me.

'Oh yeah, I've done horrible by you. Pulled you out of a Midwestern trailer park, got you a big mansion in Rockford Hill,' I yelled as Amanda walked back around to the other side of the bench. As she walked around I looked outside and could have sworn that I seen someone out in the bushes.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

Shit! He spotted me, I crouched down back into my hiding places and peeped though the bushes. Luckily he didn't come outside, Uncle M continued to argue with Amanda. I pulled out my phone and rang dad.

'Is he in there?'

'Yeah he there in the kitchen, arguing with his wife. I will come and open the gate,' and I hung up. I looked Uncle M looked too busy to see me fly pass. I jumped out from the bushes and ran over to the gates. I was halfway across the driveway when I saw a car coming in. I ran for the hedge and dove behind it. Just in time, I could hear the engine stopping and then a door opening and slamming shut. A man with one of those man-bun walked up to the house and opened the door and stepped inside. Checking to make sure it was clear to go, I jogged across the driveway and pushed the gate open. Dad drove in and I slammed the gate shut. The engine of his Ute died down and he climbed out.

'Ready for this?' He asked once I was by his side. I nodded and we walked inside.

'You know you're a real asshole!' we heard Jimmy yelled.

'What did you just fucking say to me?' Uncle M demanded.

'Stop it you two, you're ruining my fucking yoga!' Amanda yelled.

'Somebody say yoga?' Dad and I asked at the same time. Amanda gasped and all eyes were drawn to me and dad.

'Trevor and Ashley,' Uncle M said.

'Michael,' Dad replied. I couldn't help but loss my temper.

'You fucking piece of shit. You fucking fat, two-face fucking prick,' I growled lunging forward. Dad grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back.

'Let me fucking kill him dad!' I yelled while trying to get out my dad's grip. He shoved me up against the wall and pressed his hands hard against my shoulders.

'You said that you would loss you temper at him,' he growled at me.

'I fucking lied,' I hissed. Dad gripped me tighter and I gave out a cry in pain.

'Calm the fuck down,' he said and then loosened his grip causing me to fall onto my feet. I fixed my shirt and glared at Uncle M. It took my willpower to stop me from storming over here and strangle him to death. I made a low growling noise.

'It's good to see you two,' Uncle M said now dad was finished with me.

'Yeah I bet you soo fucking happy,' I replied sarcastically.

'Couse we are not the ones that have been resurrected. Ain't this grant?'

'Yeah well,' Uncle M said while stepping in front of Jimmy. 'I got in a bit of an awkward situation.'

'Hmm, you're tell me bro. Yeah… one of those, fake your own death to your best buddy and then off the dough, and then live in the big mansion, awkward situations,' dad said.

'That one way of looking at it,' Uncle M agreed.

'Yeah?' Dad asked stepping closer to Uncle M. 'Do you have any other ways of looking at it? 'Cause I'm all out.'

'It was a long time ago, man. I've been in witness protection, I still am,' Uncle M explained.

'That great,' Dad whispered sarcastically.

'That sound so fucking awesome,' I said sarcastically. Dad looked around the kitchen.

'I'm sorry. Where are my manners?' He asked with a chuckle. He looked at Amanda.

'Amanda it is good to see you,' he said walking up to her. 'I missed you! You used to be fatter. Nice new tits by the way.'

'Jimmy,' he said pointing to him and turning his way. You, you used to be thinner but, ah, can't blame you.' Dad walked up to the man-bun dude.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Namaste, I'm Fabien,' he said.

'Ah, good lord,' dad as he took a step away from him. He looked around the kitchen.

'Where's Tracey?' I asked.

'Where you sister Jim?' Uncle M asked.

'Um… she umm… she's uh…'

'Just fucking spit it out,' I growled.

'She's trying out for TV,' he said. Amanda and Uncle M turned around and faced him.

'She's what?' Uncle M asked.

'Yeah, she's auditioning for Fame or Shame.'

'Fame or Shame?' Dad and I asked at the same time. My god I hate that fucking show. Marcus tried to get me to audition for it, I gave him a black eye for even suggest such a fucking dumb idea.

'The fuck are you talking about?' Uncle M asked again.

'You know, it's that talent slash skill show. She loves it, you guys know that,' Jimmy explained.

'What her talent?' I asked the curiosity got to me.

'Dancing,' Jimmy replied.

'Oh Christ she a horrible dancer,' Uncle M sighed.

'Michael,' Amanda warned.

'She might disagree with you on that.'

'Jesus Christ, what, now? Where?' Uncle M asked.

'Um… The Maze Bank Arena,' Jimmy answered.

'Our little Tracey being humiliated, let's go,' dad muttered pointing to both Uncle M and me.

'We?' Uncle M asked.

'I ain't going anywhere with him,' I said glaring at Uncle M. There is no way in hell I'm going with him anywhere.

'Okay you,' dad said pointing at me. 'Suck it up, you are coming no matter what.' I rolled my eyes at him.

'And you,' he said pointing to Uncle M. 'What are you gonna stand here and argue, while your daughter becomes a national laughing stock huh? You're worse that what I thought. Now let's c'mon,' dad said waving his hand. Uncle M looked at his family one last time before leaving, dad and I were right behind him. We walked outside and climbed into Uncle M car.

'You know, I can probably handle this myself. What say we grab a beer in a few hours- catch up properly?' Uncle M asked as we drove out of his place.

'We all good homie,' Dad answered.

'She's my daughter. I'll handle it.'

I scoffed. 'Just by past behavior and the state of the rest of your family, fuck only knows what means.'

'Control your daughter please?' Uncle M asked.

'Ash is right. You are model husband and a wonderful parent. I can just tell,' Dad said ignoring Uncle M question.

'You two walk into my home and try to tell me how to run my life?' It don't work that like amigos. It nice to see you two again, but you,' he said looking at dad. 'You stink like piss, you got blood under your nails and you look like you been up for what a week?' Uncle M looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

'As for you, you got a cut across your forehead, you look like you have a hangover and you look like you been up for a week as well. Who the fuck are you two to tell me anything?'

I leaded into the front of the car. 'Okay first shut the fuck up, second I'm not your amigo and last but not least, if Tracey was my daughter I will not be leaving her,' and then I sat back down.

'I'm someone who know you, you fucking slippery snake. I know the second that I leave, you'll just go home. We're gonna get your girl from these assholes. You're not abandoning her like you did to me, Ash and Brad,' dad said. At the mention of Brad's name I looked away. I miss Brad more than I missed my dad or Uncle M, Brad was like and older brother to me.

'Yeah… Brad,' Uncle M said softly.

'Poor motherfucker must have woken up handcuffed to a hospital gurney after that stunt of your,' Dad told Uncle M. 'He still writes to me from the joint you know.'

'He writes to me too,' I butted in.

'Really?' Uncle M asked.

'Yeah,' dad and I said at the same time.

'Okay,' Uncle M said. There was a pause. 'So have you two been?' Uncle M asked.

'Oh I'm getting by. Aside from the loneliness and heartbreaks of course,' Dad said.

'What about you Ash?'

'I'm doing okay. Aside from the fact that I fucking want to slit your fucking throat right now,' I answered.

'Do you two live in Los Santos?'

'Both me and Ash live a few hours away.'

'Okay where?'

'Dad lives in Sandy Shores- the Alamo Sea. I live up in the mountains.'

'Ahh, I hear it nice there,' Uncle M commented.

'It fucking beautiful. I mean we ain't got the tennis courts, the golf links and all pumped-up plastic sluts you're too out here but, well you know… it'll do,' Dad replied. By that point we had reached the Arena.

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,' Dad urged as he climbed out of the car. I climbed out and bolted inside, with the boys' right behind me.

'Come on you dipshit,' I yelled to Uncle M as we stepped inside. My god I just fucking stepped into a freak show. People sat in seat waiting to be judged, someone walked out crying as we stepped inside.

'Ah, that host man, he's like any closeted TV presenter, bitter as fucking vinegar,' Dad muttered looking around.

'Where the fuck are they?' Uncle M asked a man with clip-board came up to us.

'Hello sir and madam may I please have your names?' He asked. Dad grabbed him around the neck.

'Where the fuck is Tracey Townley? Huh? Tracey fucking De Santa?' Dad demanded, I rolled my eyes this was fucking going no-where. I grabbed dad's arm and dug my nails into his skin causing him to let go. I shoved the clip-board guy to the ground.

'Where the fuck is Lazlow?' I demanded. The guy pointed to a set of the doors. I kicked him hard in the gut.

'Don't you even fucking think about ringing the fucking cops, or instead of my foot going into your stomach again, it will be my knife,' I threated before storming away. We stormed past a group of kids about my age were waiting to go in. I slammed the door and seen a bald really tan guy finish off a dance and then took a bow.

'Alright, yeah,' a white dude with a ponytail said while clapping for him. The tan dude left and the ponytail guy stood in front of the camera.

'That was… really good. Alright it's the auditions, Fame or Shame, season fourteen. Right here in Vinewood, San Andres, coming up next its Tracey De Santa.' He start to clap again. Tracey stepped towards, she was nervous. The ponytail dude pulled her closer to him.

'Hi,' she said to the camera.

'Alright,' ponytail guy went on. 'Tracey is a dancer but is also like acting, modeling and working with children,' he smiled at Tracey weakly. 'Tracey that so beautiful. You are so original, like a basket of puppies or a rainbow or a pile of puke,' he looked over at where we were standing.

'Who are these clowns?' He asked, Tracey looked at us.

'That my dad and… Trevor and Ashley,' she gasped. She ran over to us and hugged dad first. Dad returned the hug awkwardly. Tracey hugged and I gave her a warm hug back. Tracey and I were like sisters, we grown up together and there was about a year difference between us.

'Two dads, very San Adreas,' ponytail guy said while Tracey was hugging.

'Wow! What are you guys doing here?' Tracey asked.

'Yeah what are you doing here?' The host asked while Tracey ran back to the camera. 'Oh you going to put her,' he said pointing me, 'in the auditions. Tell me young lady what your name and what talent do you have?'

'My name is that-none-of-your-fucking-business and my talent is been able to shot you in the fucking head while blindfolded,' I hissed at him. Dad start to crack up laughing.

'Um okay then. Anyway three, two, one,' he said while Tracey struck a pose.

'Alright, it's Fame or Shame for Tracey De Santa. Music!' _Give It To Me Baby_ by Rick James start to play and Tracey start to "dance". Uncle M groaned and took a few steps back, I looked at dad and he looked back.

'What the fuck,' I mouthed to him. He just shook his head. However the ponytail guy enjoyed her performance and he even start to "dance" with her.

'Mm, yeah, shake what your daddies gave ya honey,' he said scooting up to her.

'You gonna fucking do something about this?' Dad demanded.

'If he doesn't do anything, I will,' I said while pulling my knife out of my boot.

'Alright that enough,' Uncle M said walking up to them. Like that fucking going to do anything.

'Ho, ho I said that's enough,' Uncle M yelled while pushing ponytail guy away from Tracey.

'No!' Tracey yelled.

'Hey I got security,' he said.

'Fuck you and your fucking security,' I yelled while a tall black guy came running over. I stood in front of him clutching my knife ready to fight.

'Ash duck,' Dad yelled, I crouched down and dad smashed him over the head knocking him. I looked up just in time to see the guy take off out the doors.

'Come back here you little piece of shit!' I yelled and then sped off after him. The boys followed me leaving Tracey behind screaming and crying.

'Tracey, go home right!' Uncle yelled as we ran up the stairs. We bolted outside just in time to see our ride get towed away.

'Well,' dad said. 'They take our ride, we take their truck.' We hijacked one of the truck and sped off after the ponytail guy.

'We are going to falten his toy car in this big rig,' dad said with an evil grin as we sped off after him.

'Come on, it only a battery car,' Uncle M said a one point.

'You know what would help?' I asked.

'What the fuck is that?' Uncle M asked.

'We throw you fat carcass out. That what will fucking help.' The rest of the chase was simple. Then he went down to the LS River. Sudddenly his car ran out of battery.

'That little shit is all out of juice,' dad said as we climbed out.

'Hey guys,' the host said when we walked up to him.

'You run out of battery? Huh?' I asked.

'I didn't mean anything by it. Alright?' He asked.

'Oh yeah,' dad said resting an arm onto the car. 'Well that little girl sat on my lap when she was two years old and I swore to God that I would rip the fucking skin off anyone who fucking wronged her.'

'Look I'm just a dumb A-list celebrity trying to entertain America okay? I got a lot of stuff going on right now dude, beside you trying to kill me. Now I got multiple sexual harassments lawsuits plus I'm addict…' he would have kept going on and on if I didn't cut him off.

'Blah, blah, blah. Boo-hoo, nobody give a fuck, whatever the fuck your name is.'

'My name is Lazlow,' he replied.

'Like I said don't give a fuck. Tell me Lazlow what the fuck is your talent, well apart from love and sex?'

'Haven't you seen my show?' He asked.

'No because I fucking have a life that doesn't revolve around some dumb fucking show, where the host dry-humps people on live TV,' I growled.

'He clearly ain't been humble Ash, you're proved your point,' Uncle M explained. I took a few steps back.

'This is your daughter, you should want to be ripping the fucking ponytail out the back of his fucking head!' Dad yelled. He pointed to Lazlow. 'And you! Pants off,' he whispered. I gave and evil grin and Lazlow pulled his pants off.

'There you go,' dad said pulling his phone out of his pocket. 'Now I want you to dance sexy.' I start to laugh while dad start to film.

'But uh I need music.'

'Are you trying to fucking annoy us! Now start fucking dance!' I yelled. Lazlow start to "dance" and it took all the willpower I had to not laugh.

'What the fuck is that?' Dad asked.

'Alright, alright, now drop it likes it hot alright.' Dad said after a few more minutes. Lazlow start to drop.

'How low can you go?' I asked.

'C'mon lower, lower,' dad said Lazlow went that low that he fell over. I laughed and pointed at him.

'Dumbass,' I said while laughing.

'Please don't kill me,' Lazlow begged while dad moved closer. Uncle M pulled him up from the ground.

'Alright, alright get up. Take off, before I change my mind,' Lazlow took off.

'I got it all on my camera, you fucking pussy!' Dad yelled as Lazlow ran off. Uncle M laughed.

'I'm going home,' he said before walking away.

'Hey dad send me that vid. I know at least 10 pauperizes that will pay a shit load of money, to get their hands on it.' My phone went off a few minutes later, it was text from dad with the vid. Dad and I climbed back into the truck and we went back to the apartment. While on the way I sent an email to the pauperizes that I know.

 _Hey y'all its Ashley,_

 _I have a video of Lazlow, doing a dance with no pants on. If you want to get you grubby hands all over this shit, simply place a bid and I will let you know who the winner. Good luck may the best win. If you do win I will send it to you and it all yours._

As I climbed out of the truck, I could see a black Rebel Ute.

'Oh fuck,' I muttered to myself.

'What is it?' Dad asked.

'They found me, the LS Hunterz.'

'So what?' I just rolled my eyes and climbed up the stairs and opened the door. Marcus, Tommy and Clint were waiting for me.


	5. Dead Men Walking

**Michael's p.o.v**

'Oh shit,' I muttered to myself as Trevor did a U-turn in the truck. Fuck me my psychopath best friend and his daughter have found me. I thought that Trevor died years ago and Ashley had stayed at home. I had to call Dave and let him know about this. I climbed up to near the road and pulled out my phone. Brining up my contacts I found Dave's number. Dave is an FIB agent he was the one that helped me fake my death, but while he went to shot me, he also took Brad down. I shook the feeling of guilt that I had for what happened to Brad away and pressed the call button on my phone. The phone rang four times before Dave answer.

'Davey we need to talk,' I said as soon as he answered.

'I was about to tell you the same thing. Meet me at the Galileo Observatory as soon as possible.'

'Okay I will be there soon,' I said before hanging up. I went down to my contacts and found the taxi service number.

'Hey can I get a taxi?' I asked.

'Stay where you are I got a driver right around the corner,' a man said.

'Thanks man,' I said and then hung up. The taxi arrived about 5 minutes later.

'Where to?' The driver asked.

'Galileo Observatory,' I answered.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Ash and I made our way up the stairs. Just before opening the door she turned to me.

'Wait out here,' she told me. I scoffed and she looked at me.

'Have a fucking issue with it?' She demanded.

'I think I will be able to handle a few of your gang member.'

'Okay, Marcus will be here, because that his Ute down there, and trust me when I say this. He will not give a fuck if you were the president, he will kill you.'

'What the fuck for?'

'Well let's see you tried to kill me, that why.'

'I ain't afraid of some deadly dude,' I retorted. Ash rolled her eyes at me.

'There is a reason why Marcus is one of my best. He can load a gun and shot someone just like that,' she said and snapped her fingers.

'Fine I will wait here,' I said. She reached out and touched my shoulder.

'I'm just looking out for you dad,' she said before turning her back to me and stepping inside.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

I stepped inside. Marcus, Tommy and Clint were sitting on the couches.

'Fine you fucking show up,' Marcus said.

'Jeez is that anyway to greet a friend Marcus,' I hissed while walking to the kitchen.

'That how I talk to my friends when they decided to take on a psychopath alone, then get kidnapped by them and suddenly vanishes. Then that friend rings and says they are in LS, very foolish move by the way, to tell their best friend they are in charge and not gives answers. Of course I will track that friend down so that I can get answers,' he explained while I poured a shot of whiskey.

'Look M, T and C it great to see you guys but I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I'm having a fucking crappy day and I want to be left alone,' I drank the whiskey.

'What the hell are you doing in LS Ash?' Tommy asked.

'Taking care of unfinished business,' I replied not even looking at them. I poured another shot of whiskey.

'What unfinished business?' Tommy asked again. I turned around.

'That for me to know and you to figure out,' I growled. Marcus came over to me and then grabbed me and pulled his gun out

'Fucking tell right now or I will find out myself,' he yelled.

'Marcus let her go,' Clint shouted.

'Get the fuck back Clint, I want answers and I want them over,' he roared.

'Hey get away from her,' dad bellowed. Oh fucking hell I thought to myself.

Marcus scoffed and turned to dad. 'You and him,' he said pointing his gun at dad. I reached for my gun and pointed it at Marcus.

'Drop that little gun of your Marcus,' I growled. Marcus scoffed at me.

'Are you fucking serious, you and him together. You must have go brain fucking damage from when he smashed you head.'

'Hey don't you fucking dare speak to my daughter like that,' dad yelled stepping closer to Marcus.

'Daughter?' Tommy asked.

'Son of a bitch,' Clint whispered he's eyes wide. Marcus's jaw dropped and he gasped.

'What is this some kind of sick joke?' He asked. I looked at dad and pointed to my right and dad came and stood next to me.

'Look at our eyes Marcus and tell me what you see,' I said. Marcus walked up closer and looked at my eyes and then dad's eyes.

'Holy shit, you both have the same eyes,' he gasped.

'What did I say that me and have in common about our looks?'

'I now believe you, I'm-I'm sorry,' he whispered. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

'It okay bro,' I whispered back to him. I knew that our fight was over.

 **Michael's p.o.v**

I pulled up in the parking lot just outside the observatory. I walked around to the other side of the building and found Dave waiting for me.

'Davey,' I greeted. Dave didn't turn around.

'How ya doing?' I asked.

'About as good as can be expected, but the news is not good,' he muttered. I stood next to him.

'I don't know what you're talkin' about,' I said.

'I know that you fucking jewelry job,' he said finally looking at me. I shook my head at him.

'Davey, you are just imaging thing.'

'Fuck you.'

'Alright,' I said while rolling my eyes. 'I did rob that jewelry store. Arrest me!' Dave rubbed his face

'You know what? You will be saving me,' I muttered.

'What does that mean?' Dave asked looking back at me. I sighed.

'Trevor?' He asked and I nodded.

'And his daughter,' I added. I noticed that Dave took a small gulp.

'Wait you knew that Ashley has been living here all this time?' Dave nodded at me, I turned away.

'Thanks for the fucking warning,' I growled.

'How the fuck was I meant to know that she would find you? Fuck we got some serious shit on our hands.'

'Yeah no shit,' I mumbled.

'Well we in this,' Dave said with a sigh.

'Together,' I added.

'So,' he said after a few minutes. 'If your problems are my problems. Then I guess that means that my problem are sort of your problem.'

I looked at him feeling pretty fucking confused. I then start to laugh at him, kind like when Ashley would when I asked to doing thing for me.

'Um… nope.'

'What if I lose my job? ' He asked. 'Someone comes into my office, starts reading my files. They'll see the things that I have done. I know a lot of thing and cope 5 years. But you?'

'Fuck you, you fucking ungrateful prick,' I hissed at him. I slammed my hand against the balcony.

'I made your career,' I yelled at him.

'Well then we better go and save it together because you and I know we can't let it go to shit now.'

'What the fuck do you need?' I asked. Dave reached inside his jacket and pulled out a picture of a man.

'This man. Ferdinand Kerimov. The Agency claims that he is dead. We at the Bureau that that they are full of crap.'

'So?' I asked as Dave walked away. I followed him.

'Apparently he has information that will put me and my superiors out of circulation. Those Agency fuckers' have the coroner's office on lockdown. We need you to verify the body.'

'How am I going to get in here?' I asked.

'Well you're played dead before haven't you?' Dave asked.

'Yeah but…' I was hit across the back of the head.

'Ugh… aw,' I said before blacking out.

I opened my eyes, I was in a body bag. I let out a small gap when I heard a door open. I closed my eyes and heard the steps come toward me. A minute later the bag unzipped.

'What have we got?' A man asked.

'A John Doe, white male, overweight, in his late forties. Possible coronary,' another male said

'The fat deposit on his hips….'

'Argh!' I yelled opening my eyes. I lunged for one of the men and grabbed him around the neck.

'Oh God,' he yelled trying to fight me. The other man took off.

'Back for the dead motherfuckers!' I yelled as the other one took off screaming fuck. The doctor that I had hold of, collapsed. I jumped off the table. I spied a bag near the bin, I grabbed it and opened it there was a white singlet and grey sweatpants in it.

'Come out with your hands in the air,' I heard a guard yell. I crouched down beside another the table.

'Must be in the other room,' I heard him say before taking off. I looked over the top and seen the guy had his back to me.

'Come out,' he yelled. I crept up behind him and punched him hard in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and I snatched up his gun. There two bodies lying in the room, I walked up to a black woman in her thirties and looked at her toe tag. It said Ferdinand Kerimov.

'Well you can't judge a corpse by it toe tag,' I said to myself. I pulled out found my phone and rang Dave.

'I found the toe tag. It's not our guy,' I informed Dave.

'Okay. The lower floors are on lockdown, to prevent a leak. I got a guy who can cut the power, but you have to get upstairs,' and he hung up. An alarm start to ring and another guard appear, I shot him down. I suddenly got a text from Dave telling me where my clothes and weapons were. I managed to get upstairs and fought off more guards. I left my clothes and weapons behind, I found a window that had a dumpster below it. Shooting at the glass, I made an escape for it, I climbed out and could hear cops coming. There was two cars, I ran up to one of them and smashed the window, I climbed in and hotwired it. I sped off and managed to lose the cops. Stopping the car I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to warn Franklin about what the fuck was going on, have him leave. I pulled out my phone and rang him.

'Hey Mike,' he answered.

'F, hey we need to talk. Quick meet at those oil derricks outside of town and make sure that you are not tailed!'

'Shit! That don't sound to good homie. I will be there soon,' and he hung up.

 **Franklin's p.o.v**

Pulling up at the oil derricks, I couldn't see Michael's car. So all I could do was wait. A SUV pulled up about half an hour later and Michael's climbed out of it.

'Hey Franklin,' he said once he walked up to me.

'What goin' on?' I asked.

'You gotta get out of town,' he told me.

'Man I ain't exactly got nowhere to go.'

'Well take a trip,' he suggested.

'What the fuck is going on?' I demanded. He shifted a little.

'Things alright? Look you know how I told you I knew people? Fed that looked after me.'

'Feds?' I asked.

'Look shit I told you I think… I don't fucking know. Jesus Christ Franklin, I have so many fucking stories I can't keep them straight. I'm full of shit!'

'Yah but you full of shit got me a lot of paper, one score with you, I made more money than I ever had,' I said. Michael sighed at me.

'Yeah I'm a great thief, but it the other shot that I ain't got figured out.'

'So what the deal with the Feds then?' I asked.

'These clowns, I don't know they are okay. I did a deal with the guy and it didn't go the right way. One guy was killed, so I had to go in to some wittiness protection. Things were going until, I went out of retirement, and I mean they show up on my fucking doorstep. Start to call in favor, telling me to do shit, I'm mean Franklin I'm fucking working for the Feds.'

'Fuck man,' I said once he had finished.

'Fuck me man, this ain't even the worst part,' he yelled.

'What the fuck could be worse that this shit?' I asked.

'Did I ever tell you about Trevor?'

'I think so.'

'He's… I don't know hell walking on Earth? What about Ashley did I ever tell you about her?' I just shook my head.

'She is pretty much the devil's fucking daughter.'

'Well bury these fuckers,' I suggested.

'Oh yeah fucking good luck with that one. I mean me, Trevor and Ashley have history, complicated fucking history. Look F I have done things that I'm not proud of. Okay I never claimed to be some fucking angel. But you meet this two and you will swear that I am an angel.'

'So what the move man?'

'Fuck… I don't know. I'm just gonna you know try to play both sides. You know until I can find a way out of this shit.'

'Alright man, you have helped me. The way I see it the least I can do is help you.'

'It a death sentence Franklin.'

'Man I'm tryin' not to hear all that shit man. If the Bureau ain't going to take you to court them motherfucker are going to just hustlers anyway. I ain't going to let no motherfucking cat, thinks he is so motherfucking crazy, run me up a tree. Fuck that.'

'Hey you a good kid Franklin. This means a lot to me, come on man you better take off' Michael said.

'Alright man, I'm with you,' I said before jumping back onto my bike. I had no idea who the fuck this Trevor is or what fuck he meant by that this Ashley girl was the devil's daughter, but I was going to find. There is one person that I knew that could find them and cover their tracks, the LS Hunterz. I will be giving them a call as soon as I get home.


	6. Tracking, Clubbing, Warning

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'You what we should do?' Marcus asked while lying on the couch.

'What? Play drinking games?' I asked looking up at him. I tossed my empty beer bottle to the ground and grabbed another from the box on the table. Marcus laughed and looked down at me.

'Nah we all should go clubbing tonight, you, me, Tommy, Clint.'

'Hey,' Clint called from the bathroom. 'What the fuck is wrong with hanging out and drink beer?'

'Nothing I just thought it would be fun,' Marcus called back.

'Boys!' I yelled. 'Don't fight in here or you can fuck off. I will like to go clubbing. I'm in Marcus.'

'Me too,' Tommy said while sitting in the armchair.

'Alright I will come,' Clint yelled. My phone start to ring, it was one of my clients, Franklin.

'Excuse me boys, don't rip each other throats out while I'm on the phone,' I answered it and stepped out onto the balcony.

'Franklin, nice to hear from ya. Need more gas bombs?'

'Nah, man I'm good. Thanks for them by the way.'

'It okay, so if you not after gas bombs then what do you want?'

'Can you track people down really well?' He asked.

'Yeah we surely can. Did someone piss you off?'

'Sort of, they pissed my friend off, years and years ago and he told me not to go after them, but I think I can handle them.'

'Sound cool, we can help kill them if you want us to. Tell me their names.'

'Ashley and Trevor,' my widen my eyes and looked at my phone.

'Do you have last names?'

'No but the way my friend talks they are crazy and I thought to myself, you will be crazy enough to try and find these two clowns.'

'Can you give me some form of description or tell me your pal's name so I can talk to him.'

'Well my friend's name is Michael De Santa, the one you made the bomb for, and he said the Trevor guy is hell walking on Earth. Ashley is the devil's daughter.'

'Okay I will track them down for you. I will let you know when I find them,' I said before hanging up. Fucking hell Uncle M dragging people like Franklin into this shit. I sighed and stepped inside again.

'Who was that?' Tommy asked.

'Franklin, he want me to track me and my dad down,' I said before walking down the hallway to where dad's room was. I knocked on the door.

'Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?' Dad yelled sleepy.

'It me, we need to talk right now,' I called back.

'Come in and make it quick,' he called. I opened the door and stepped. The curtains were closed which kind of made it hard to find a seat. I ended up sitting at the end of the bed.

'What the fuck do you need Ash?' He asked.

'Uncle M has told someone about us.'

'Who the fuck did he tell?'

'Let's just say a friend that Uncle M and I have in common. This friend wants to kill us.'

'Well let's kill the guy,' Dad suggested. I just shook my head.

'Well what the fuck are we going to do?' He demanded.

'Well for a start get your fucking ass out of bed, if this is going to work. I need you up now!' Dad moaned and then climbed out slowly out of bed. He grabbed the nearest shirt and shoved it on.

'Now what?' He asked.

'Come up to the lounge room where the boys are so we can talk plans,' I said while walking out. Dad followed and I leaned up against the wall.

'I have a plan of attack,' I said once everyone was settled.

'I'm listening,' the boys said at the same time.

'Okay, thanks to Marcus we have a place where this whole thing can go down.'

'And where is that?' Marcus asked.

'A club or a bar. T, M and C you guys will be inside. Dad at a bar or table, I will be waiting outside for Franklin. Once he arrives I will bring him in show him dad and Dad go out into ally me and Franklin will follow him. Once in an ally, T, M and C will jump and hold him down. We will show him what happens when he messes with the Philips family.'

'I like it,' Marcus said.

'Me two,' Clint agreed.

'Me three,' Tommy agreed. I looked at dad.

'You in?' I asked him.

'I'm in,' he said. We all start to cheer. I grabbed my LS Hunterz jacket.

'Come on you guys, let's go and catch ourselves a man who wants us dead.' We all walked outside and down the stairs.

'Are you sure this will work?' Dad asked while we drove to Tequi-la-la. I looked at him.

'I'm positive that this will work, remember there is a reason why I'm the LS Hunterz boss, and not the CEO.' Dad slammed on the brakes to stop for a red light, my head slammed against the back of the seat.

'Fucking hell, trying to kill me?' I asked while rubbing my head. Dad laughed but then his face changed to a more serious look.

'I have a question' he said.

'Alright what do you want to know?'

'How are you do you have all this power? I mean the last time I seen you 10 years ago, you didn't have what it takes to be a leader and now you have one of the powerful gangs in San Andreas. How the hell did you do it?' He asked. I sighed.

'Life happened that how,' I answered.

'Ashley, let's be serious here.'

'Alright, alright. I was trapped for 3 months, before I escaped. I managed to get back to the trailer. While grabbing clothes and weapons, I thought to myself "if I was strong, if I have power, I could have fought them off" so I came down this way looking for the power I felt hungry for. Once I got to Liberty City, I meet some guys and we joined together. I helped them with robberies and heists, and I built the power that I want to have the day I was kidnapped, but things didn't work out with me and these guys. I and one of the guys I used to run with ended up come to San Andreas, where I still felt the power that I got in LC. I met, Tommy who introduced me to, Trent, Chris, Jake and Jane. We formed the LS Hunterz and the rest they say is history.'

'So who was the guy that came with you to San Andreas?'

'Marcus,' I said while Dad pulled up in front of the club. Marcus' Ute pulled up a few cars from Dad's Ute.

'Let's go inside bitches,' I said once we were together. I slammed the door open and we stepped inside. On the level that we were on there was the bar and a stage with a band playing _Holiday_ by Green Day.

'Oh yeah baby, I think this the perfect place to set up shop,' Marcus said while scanning around the place. I nodded in agreement and looked at my phone it was nearly 7:00.

'Right,' I said while clapping my hands together. 'Dad and Marcus I want you two at the bar. Don't sit next to each other, Tommy, Clint just be normal people having fun, dance with girls and drink, but don't get drunk. Once Franklin and I are inside, wait about 10 minutes dad and then move out to the ally. T, M, and C sneak outside and hide somewhere in the ally. M fake punch dad and Franklin and I will approach, once we close enough T and C grab Franklin and we will have a talk. Now I'm going to make a call.' I stepped outside and pulled out my pack of smokes and lit one. I rang Franklin.

'Hey Ash, did you find them?'

'Franklin, I did find a Trevor that I think might fit the profile. One of my gang member tracked him and he is at Tequi-la-la. Meet me here ASAP.'

'Alright cool. I will be there soon,' and he hung up. I shoved my phone back into my jacket pocket, I leaded up against a light pole and lit another cigarette.

 **Franklin's p.o.v**

I managed to find a parking spot in front of the club. Steeping out of my car, I looked around for Ashley. She must be inside the club, I slammed the door shut and stepped up onto the footpath. Looking around, I spotted a woman in her early twenties, she had dark brown hair, with pink streaks running through it, it was done up in a high ponytail. Look at her, she wore navy blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Her athletic build body was leaning up against a light pole and she was smoking a cigarette. I approached her.

'Hey are you Ashley?' I asked. She looked at me and threw the cigarette butt away.

'That depends on you. What your name?'

'Franklin.'

'Well you found me. Trevor still inside, so let's go in and keep an eye on him. Hopefully he will lead us to the Ashley that you are looking for.' I followed Ashley inside and AC/DC _Back in Black_ blasted into our ears. She pointed to a guy sitting at the bar.

'That Trevor over there. I got men that will keep an eye on him.' Ashley gestured to a table and I sat down.

'What would you like to drink?' She asked.

'It okay, I can buy my own drinks,' I said while hopping out of the chair. She shook her hand and then walked away. I just sighed and sat back down, after a few minutes of waiting at the bar she returned with two beers. Taking one of the glasses I had a mouthful, she sat down and drank a mouthful. Nearby there was a loud smash of glasses breaking, Ashley and I looked up to see a very drunk man, stumble to his feet. Looking back at Ashley, she was covering her mouth and giggling, I cracked a smile. Next minute a late twenties, pale skin, blonde hair done up in a Mohawk man approached Ashley and whispered something into her ear. She turned her attention to the bar and I looked up to see Trevor leaving the place.

'Come on,' she said while climbing out of her spot. I followed her and we stepped outside, just in time to see Trevor vanish down a dark ally. She turned to me.

'I hope you are not afraid of the dark,' she joked before creeping down the ally. I let out a small chuckle and followed her down the ally. Trevor came to a halt and Ashley and I ducked behind a dumpster. A dark skin man with black hair walked past us, up to Trevor and tapped him on the shoulder.

'What the fuck do you want?' Trevor asked. The man punched him and Trevor fell to the ground. Ashley stood up for her hiding place and walked up to the men and high-fived the dark skin dude.

'Nice work Marcus.'

'What the fuck is this?' Trevor demanded while climbing back up onto his feet.

'This my friend is business,' Ashley said and then clicked her fingers. I felt two people grab me and shove me to the ground. Ashley turned around and looked at me.

'Well Franklin looks like our little plan work. We got Trevor and we also got Ashley.'

'Oh god I should have known better.'

She laughed. 'Guess you don't know one of the many nicknames I have.'

'And what is that the nickname?'

'Some people call me the Trickster. Mainly because I can trick people into some really good traps like this. Michael was right you should haven't come after us alone, you fucking dumbass,' and she punched me hard in the gut. I let out a loud gasp as the wind blew away from my chest. She punched me again hard in the eye. My eyesight went blurry for a few minutes. She kneeled down to my eye level and cupped my chin in her hand.

'Now Franklin, I'm letting you off with a warning. Mess with me or my father again and we will kill you. Is that loud and clear?'

I looked deep into her dark brown eyes and nodded. She looked at the two people that held me.

'Let him go T and C,' they helped me up and then walked over to Ashley.

'Now get the fuck out of here,' Trevor yelled. I tore off.

'Remember our warning Franklin,' Ashley shouted as I ran like hell out of that ally. I climbed in my car and sped off. Looking in my rear-view mirror, I seen Ashley and the four men walk out of the ally.


	7. Three's Company

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'See you boys later,' I called as Marcus Ute back out. Marcus honked his horn before speeding through the red light. Sighing I turned away and climbed back up into the apartment. Dad was on phone, I flopped onto the couch and cracked my neck. Closing my eyes I was enjoying the peace and quiet when I footsteps come towards me, opening my eyes, I turned my head and saw dad coming to me.

'Oh god, please leave me alone. I want to enjoy the quietness and have some me time, with me and myself,' I muttered. Dad sat down in the armchair.

'Hate to ruin your dreams but I was on the phone to some guy who wants us to meet your uncle.'

'Which uncle will that be? The one that I love who rotting in jail or the fat fuck one that I want to kill?'

'The one you want to kill.' I made a groaning noise and shoved a pillow over my face.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Dad asked.

'I rather die that help him, so I picking the first door,' I replied lifting the pillow off my face. Dad stood up and snatched the pillow out of my hands.

'Ash I know that you are pissed off, hell you and I am in the same boat, but you need to take it down a notch. Calm the fuck down.' I sat upright and narrowed my eyes.

'How the fuck am I meant to calm the fuck down? After all that that cunt has done to us, he sold both you and Brad out. A whole fucking year later, these FIB people kidnapped and tortured about me, no-one knew that I was your daughter apart from Brad and Michael. He tore our family apart.'

Dad sighed. 'I know how you feel. I understand but please for the family's sake calm the fuck down.'

I made a low growling noise. 'Alright what does Michael want us for?'

'There is a warehouse in East Los Santos. He wants us to meet him there.'

'Perfect. Let go and possible get kidnapped by him,' I said slamming the door opened.

 **Trevor p.o.v**

Ash slammed the door opened and stormed outside. Seeing her like this upset me, I been trying to make sure she never became like me but looking at her, she like me. She has a lot of rage, on edge, short temper, will kill anyone that look at her in the wrong way, she has gone crazy, and I'm surprised that she doesn't do drugs like me. I don't want her to know who I spoke to, the guy on the phone was Dave Norton, the FIB agent that killed Michael. All that will do is piss her off even more. Slamming the door shut I climbed the stairs and hopped into the Ute. Ashley was driving, she slammed the gear stick into reverse and backed out. Shifting into first gear she slammed on the gas she turned the radio onto Channel X and turned it up loud. Speeding through a red light, someone honked the horn.

'I fucking driving here' Ash yelled slamming on the brakes.

'You want a fucking piece of me,' the man driving the car yelled.

'That it you son of a bitch,' she yelled jumping out of the Ute. Fuck this is not going to end very well. Ashley stormed over to the other car and pulled the driver out. Running over I grabbed her and pulled her back.

'Let me go,' she screamed.

'No not planning to,' I said picking her up swing her over my shoulder. I took her back to the Ute while she screaming and punching my back. I dropped her on the passenger seat and walked around to my side. Jumping in I looked at Ash, she had her arms crossed and her bottom lip was sticking out.

'Seriously?' I asked. Ash rolled her eyes and then climbed out, slamming the door shut.

'Where the fuck are you going?' I yelled. Ash turned towards me, her high ponytail swing in the air.

'I'm going back to the apartment, go and help M. If he kill you I wouldn't give a fuck,' she yelled before jogging off. I wasn't even going to bother trying to get her. Sighing I start the Ute up and sped off.

 **Michael's p.o.v**

Pulling up the warehouse in Dave's car, I looked up to see Trevor and Franklin standing there waiting for me.

'You know what, you better keep a low profile,' I said while climbing out.

'Yeah I think I will, I will see you later,' Dave said climbing into the driver's seat and he took off. Walking over I could hear Trevor yelling at a guy at the chopper.

'Who's that cagey motherfucker huh? No it another cagey motherfucker.'

'Hey T, enough with the faux political bullshit.' Trevor glared over at me.

'Where Ash?' I asked.

'Well she ain't fucking here,' Trevor growled at me. I just sighed and looked at Franklin.

'Franklin, you better take off, really.'

'Shit, I'm good. I ain't bailing.'

'Whoa,' Trevor said. 'What, am I detecting some…err… some of of…err… son I never had bullshit Mikey huh?' Trevor turned towards Franklin. 'Hey listen, if you wanna replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake alright? This fucker would eat his own kids.'

'Like I said Franklin, deranged,' I butted in.

'Yeah and best friend,' Trevor commented. I laughed.

'Exactly, that Trevor…'

'Yeah, yeah I already met him,' Franklin said.

'Oh yeah by the way Ashley says hi and she wants to know how you face looks today.'

'Wait Frankin you went after them, after I told you not to?' I asked, Franklin nodded. All I could was roll my eyes and pretend that nothing happened.

'Alright, guys, listen this is the shot. I'm gonna doing all the heavy lifting on this job. Trevor all you have to do is fly me to the target. Franklin you are going to cover me from across the street. We're going to make these assholes happy, and walk away from this thing clean. Got it?' Franklin nodded.

'Alright and we do this and they help us spring Brad right?' Trevor asked.

'Yeah, we'll talk about Brad later alright? I got to get change, you better get a head start Frank,' I said before walking into the warehouse. After getting changed into my rappel suit I walked out again.

'Oh the government gimp at last,' Trevor said as soon as I stepped outside.

'Bite me,' I muttered as we climbed into the copper. Trevor start the copper up and it lifted from the ground.

'We need to go to the Agency headquarters downtown,' I told him. Trevor turned the chopper and flew it toward where downtown was.

'Your new friend is a riot, no wonder you left the old crew,' Trevor told.

'Walking away ain't easy Trev, but sometimes I guess you gotta make compromises.'

'What happen to dying with a gun in your hand?' He asked.

'Life happened. Annoying wife, two kids. Remember them? You get tied down and you can't move anymore.'

'What about your ties to me? To Brad? To Ashley?'

'Those ties are why you got roped in to FIB instigated suicide pack. The assess point is on the west side of the building. Get us into position so I can rappel down.' Trevor turned the chopper so that it was on the west side of the building.

'You fuck around while I'm out there. I'll climb back up this rope and strangle you with it,' I threated before climbing out.

'Yeah whatever,' Trevor said. Landing on the side of the building, I pushed in and jumped off, until I managed to hit the level I wanted to get to. Inside the window I hear someone yelling in pain and saw him been hit by a flashlight, it got to be the guy that the feds are looking for. The woman holding the flashlight walked up to him

'Next I'll have this thing so far up your ass, your tonsils will be playing shadow puppets. You think we can't do that? We can, it's in our guidelines.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' the guy pleaded. 'I install cinema equipment, not surveillance!'

'Grab his other arm,' she ordered walking around to his left side.

'No. no, no, no,' the guy begged. The woman hit his hand and he cried in pain.

'You think you're impenetrable? See how you feel when this is eighteen inches deep inside.' Now was the perfect timing. Smashing the glass I jumped inside and grabbed the guy and held him at gun point.

'Who the fuck is this?' The woman demanded. Three other people pointed their guns at me.

'Yeah, I could use a little backup here,' I said into the earpiece.

'Thirty-sixth floor. I got you,' Franklin said, next minute one of the guys went down I ducked under the table and listened to the echo of the sniper rifle and the agents firing their guns. While that was going on I strapped the guy on. Daring to look I peered over the top of the table and seen no-one.

'We got a window T. Pull us out,' I said into the earpiece. Trevor start to pull us out. As he did more agents appeared.

'Don't drop me, don't drop me,' the guy pleaded as I start to shot at the agents.

'Hey why are we just hanging here?'

'There's guys shooting at you Mikey. That's unfinished business, clean it up we'll move on you damn softie,' Trevor said while I kept shooting.

'That's it. Get us out of here,' I called into the earpiece.

'Roger that,' Trevor said and then pulled us up.

'Oh shit, choppers, Franklin can you shot one of them down?' I asked.

'I can do that.'

'You got one come at you Franklin,' Trevor warned.

'Oh shit. Hey Micheal they are firing rockets at me dog. What the fuck is this?' Franklin asked while trying to take the copper down. Franklin managed to get the shot he was looking for and the chopper went down.

'Nice shooting kid. Hey I don't want to disturb you Mike but you might wanna do something about the choppers before we are blown out of the sky.' Turning to the outside I could see the choppers. Shooting I managed to take them down.

'Oh shit, shit. I'm going to fall,' the guy said panicking.

'You are strapped in. You'll be fine just sit back and enjoy the ride. That the last of them Trev take us back lot.' Trevor start to take the chopper back to the parking lot near the warehouse.

'Hey Frank, they don't have their eyes in the sky. You can clear out of there,' I told him.

'Who are you people?' The guy demanded.

'That doesn't matter.'

'They said that they were government. I do home theater, I'm not…'

'I don't care who you are.'

'Then why are you doing this to me?' He screamed.

'Hey hold tight I got some friends with the Bureau. They'll explain everything.' Arriving at the warehouse a van was waiting for us.

'Where are we?' The guy asked as he climbed out of the chopper.

'Go easy on him,' I told the agent that was there.

'Thank you. Oh man you saved me. Hey! Hey! No! Huh? No! No!' He called as another agent shoved a sack over his head and shoved him into the back of the van.

'Hey! Hey! I said easy,' I called out as the agents hopped into the van.

'Alright well I'll get changed out of shit,' I said before stepping back into the building. Quickly getting change I stepped back outside.

'In bed with the Bureau and a new running buddy,' Trevor said once I got outside.

'Yeah he more of a protégé.'

'Yeah? What you going to teach him to be old before his time?' Trevor asked

'Yeah or to never grow up.'

'He seems like a good kid. Michael huh? Look at this. New city, new set of problems but the idiots, they stay the same.'

'Yep, I guess,' I said as Trevor climbed into the chopper. 'Alright Trevor I'll see you later.' Trevor start the chopper up and flew away.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Landing the chopper at the airfield that I own, I wonder what Ashley had been up to since out little fight, hopefully she will not stay pissed for much longer, we could use her and her gang when we do shit like this. Climbing out, I spotted a red Duke car parked near the chopper. Smashing the window I hotwired it and sped off back to the city. Pulling up at the apartment I couldn't see Ash's bike, maybe she went off somewhere to cool off. Walking in, I poured a glass of whiskey, looking around I spotted two notes one said my name the other said Wade's name on it. Unfolding my note I could see that Ash wrote it.

 _Dad if you read this before Wade reads his, I will say I'm impressed that you are still alive. I'm still in the city but I'm not staying with you guys anymore. I just need some time alone and figure out why our lives have become so fucked up. If you need me call me. I know that I was selfish before but how can I be pleased to see the man that tore our family apart? Once again if you need me call me._

 _Ash._

Breathing a sigh of relief, I feared that she had left town. I had a quick read of the one she wrote to Wade. It pretty much said if he reading this and the note that had my name on it was untouched that means that I was either dead or been kidnapped. It also told him not to bother coming looking for her to find answers as she doesn't want to help.

'Damn it Ash,' I muttered to myself. Rubbing my face I decided to phone her and let her know that I was okay. It automatically went to her voicemail.

'Hey you have reached Ashley Bryans. Please leave your message at the beep and I will get back to you.' The phone beeped.

'Hey Ash it me. I want to let you know that I'm okay and I got your note. Call me when you get this voicemail,' and I hung up. Tearing up the two notes I threw them into the bin and drank more whiskery.


	8. Preparation for Merryweather Heist

**Ashley's p.o.v**

Flipping my phone in my hand, I felt this feeling of not answering when dad rang me. I hated him but at the same time I was glad that he was alive. Sighing there was only one person I could talk to and that was Uncle B. I brought my emails and seen that I was 7 emails waiting for me. I created a new email and typed in the email address that Brad gave me.

 _Hey Uncle B,_

 _Sorry I haven't send you any emails recently. Life has been crazy, just found dad and guess what? That fat fuck that I called Uncle M is alive, I know what you think B but it's really him. He is alive and walking on Earth. The business is doing okay, had a fight with Marcus but we managed to fix it. Hope that you holding up okay in prison, I start to think that I may have to bust you out. I was wondering can you tell me more about what happened that day you boys did the heist. I really want to fucking know why Michael is walking and breathing and why he is not partying with the worms._

 _Ashley._

I pressed the sent button and my phone buzzed. A text from dad, goddamn it can't he just leave me alone.

 _Look I know that you are still pissed but you said I could give you a buzz when I need some help. Well I want some help with a possible heist can you swing by Floyd's place in the next half an hour._

Great. I slipped down into the bedroom that I was staying in and shoved some clean jeans and my black shirt on.

'Going over to where my dad is crashing. Will be back soon,' I called to Tommy while walking out.

'Okay don't kill him please,' Tommy called. I just laughed as I walked down the hallway. After taking the lift down to the underground carpark, I found the parking spots that were for Tommy apartment and I jumped onto my bike and sped off. Pulling up I couldn't see my dad's Ute, so I just presumed that he was just seeing what would make a lot of cash. Sighing I walked up the stairs and stepped into the apartment. Sitting on the couch my phone buzzed again. Pulling it out I seen that it was an email from Uncle B.

 _Ash,_

 _It really nice to hear from you again. That sounds awesome that you found you found Trevor again. But I must say that it impossible that your Uncle M is alive both you and I know that he is dead, it has be something that looks like him. It like I have told you, I and your Uncle were shot, your dad escaped, I black out and wake up in the hospital, handcuffed to the bed. That it Ash, I wish I could tell you more but I can't remember anything else. If I do I will let you know. It good to hear that you and Marcus managed to fix thing up with each other. We have talked a least a hundred times about this busting out thing, I don't want you to get in trouble with the law, and you are already in boiling water with the FIB. Why don't you come and visit me?_

 _Uncle B._

I might as well reply while I have the chance.

 _Uncle B,_

 _Maybe I will come for a visit once I have figured what the fuck is going on around here. I'm telling you the truth it is really him. Thanks for telling me what happen and please let me know if you remember anything else from that day. Will talk to you another time._

 _Ash._

The door slammed open and this horrible smell filled the room. I start to gag as Wade came around.

'Oh Wade. What the fuck happen to you?' I asked whilst trying not to gag.

'I tried to stop it, I tried to stop it,' Wade whimpered. He was covered in all this brown shit and smelled like a sewer.

'Hey, hey it okay Wade. Shit happens now tell me what happen?'

'T-Trevor want to check out this ship at the docks where Floyd works.'

'Okay tell me more about this ship. Did you see it?' Wade shook his head.

'Did Trevor or Floyd say anything about the docks?' I asked while walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

'Well Trevor did ask if there was something different and Floyd said that there are Merryweather hanging around is one freighter.'

'Hm,' I said while taking the top of the beer off. 'Now that something. The million dollar question is why are they at some port?' I sat on the ground and drank a mouthful of beer. The door slammed open and I could hear someone gagging.

'Oh,' dad exclaimed. 'What in the name of all things holy…' dad asked as he walked around to Wade and I were sitting.

'Wade had a small spill,' I explained. Dad moved closer and tossed this briefcase at me.

'Have a look in there and see what you can find,' he ordered. I nodded and opened the case. There was a bunch of paper in there and a pen. I automatically picked the pen up and start to chew on it. I skimmed through the paper while dad comforted Wade.

'Hm this is interesting,' I muttered to myself.

'What have you got Ash?' Dad asked.

'Okay for a start I somewhere I can draw up the plans,' I replied while looking around the place. I eyed a giant portrait of lady wearing glasses that was hanging on the wall. Tilting to my head to the left, I gave an evil grin.

'Alright this'll will do.' Dad walked over to the portrait and tossed it to the ground, the glass shattered and Wade stepped up and dragged it away.

'That woman ain't even fine. Ain't no one understand why Floyd lets her use him,' Wade said with his arms crossed.

'It just low self-esteem Wade,' I said while drawing a rough drawing of the where the ship and docks were. I turned to dad.

'Can you draw up the access points that are around the ship?' I asked him. Dad looked at me and then took the red marker from me. While he was drawing them, I pinned a map of San Andreas up the wall and drew two black X's on it. I pinned one of the papers on the wall as well. Dad handed the marker back to me and wrote the two options on the wall. Dad kept watching over my shoulder. I turned to face him.

'I can't while you hovering over my shoulder. Can you go over there and tell what you seen at the docks?'

'Alright based on my observations, I'd say that these Merryweather security cocksnots are sitting on something valuable.'

'Okay well, from what I could read in the papers that you found, there is two of these thing. One at the docks and the other out been tested in the sea right now.'

'Can you tell what it is?' Dad asked.

'I can't it all kept sealed up, but what I can tell you it something that we want to get our hands on. Also the one the freighter, it in a container on the bottom deck. Judging by what you said about the Merryweather, they have got it on ice. If you make a noise they will put the place on lockdown. If you chose to get it off the freighter you will need a submarine and three guys for the job. If you chose to get the one in the sea, you will need a submarine, a cargobob and three guys for the job.'

'Okay. What will the guys jobs be for the heist?'

'Okay, if you chose option A, one guy will need to plan firebombs on the freighter, another guy will cover the one planting the firebombs and the last guy will be the one driving the submarine. Option B one guy drives the submarine to where this thing is, another guy will fly the cargobob to the site, finally if there is Merryweather trouble the third guy will cover the cargobob.'

'Huh, I like your ideas. I think I will pick Option B.'

'Option B going once, going twice, done,' I said and then drew a circle over option B.

'Now to get the submarine and cargobob. Can you get the submarine and I will get the cargobob. Now to organize a crew…'

'Don't worry about a crew, you, me, Uncle M and Franklin will have the job covered. Floyd and Wade can help.'

'Okay well I will, text the gang and tell them anyway. I'm off to get a cargobob. Get Uncle M to get some flight lesson so that he can fly the cargobob.'

'Okay,' dad called as I walked out again. Jumping on my bike I headed out to the moutions and up to where my house is.

'Home, sweet, home,' I said to myself while stepping inside. To get the cargobob I'm going to have to break into the Merryweather base and steal it from there. Walking into my bedroom, I grabbed the black boiler suit and a hockey mask. Quickly get changed into my new outfit, I stepped outside and walked around the back of my house. Behind my house is an old shed, I keep all my guns there. Typing in the code that I have on the door, it opened and I stepped inside.

'Hello my darlings,' I said. Walking around I spotted my SMG and grabbed it. I also grabbed more Ammon and shoved them in a pocket on my suit and I grabbed my pistol. Stepping out again I drove down to Sandy Shores and out to the airfield that dad owns. Jumping out of my Ute, I eyed a motorbike and deiced to take that. Just before I got to the Merryweather base I ran dad. He answered after two rings.

'Hey Dad I'm about to get the cargobob. I will let you know when I got it.'

'Roger that, I'm about to get the submarine, just drop it off at my airfield, once you loss the Merryweathers.'

'Got it,' I said before hanging up. I turned the radio and _Black Betty_ by Spiderbait start to play. I cranked the radio up loud. Doing a burnout I slammed my way into the base. Merryweather start to swarm shooting at me.

'Leave me alone, you assholes,' I yelled speeding around the base. I made a sharp right turn and saw a cargobob in the distance. Looking back a Merryweather vehicle was chasing me. I shot one of the tyre. Coming to a halt in front of the cargobob, I dumped the bike, while shooting at the Merryweather, I climbed in and start it up. A Merryweather opened up the door.

'You are under arrest,' he told me.

'Yeah bite me,' I said before shooting him dead. The cargo start to lift from the ground and I grabbed the stick that was in between my legs. In the distances I could see a Merryweather chopper.

'Oh fuck,' I muttered to myself. Gripping to the controls tightly I flew over the base. I had to get away from here and near the LS Hunterz place. One of the guys can help shot down the chopper. Rockets and bullets were flying at me. Giving it to the cargo, I start to get closer, suddenly a rocket hit the back of the cargo.

'Oh fuck,' I could smell smoke and I was now having issues controlling the cargo, I could still fly it but it going to be hard. Clinking some switches and button I managed to fix the flying issue but the cargo was still on fire. Pulling out my phone I rang the LS Hunterz building. Dave answered.

'Hello this is Dave Singen, how can I help today.'

'Shit Dave it me. I need help.

'Okay what the fuck is going on?'

'I need you to get a rocket launcher and get out into the field near our building. Long story cut short I have stolen a cargobob from the Merryweathers and now I got a chopper on my ass. Can you shot it down?'

'You got it Ash. How far away are you?'

'About three minutes so get out now. I will fly as low as I can. Also get a team of people out at Trevor Philips' airfield the cargo need to be fixed.'

'Okay see you in a few minutes Ash,' Dave said before hanging up. Hopefully the cargo makes it, I could see the building in the distances, dropping down lower, I could see a bunch of tiny figures outside. Flying over the field I hoped that Dave doesn't fuck this up. As soon I flew over the field I looked in one of the mirrors and saw the chopper explode.

'Woohoo,' I yelled. My phone start to ring, it was Dave.

'The chopper has been taken down Ash you all good now.'

'Thanks Dave. Has the team left yet?'

'Yeah, Jake, Jane and Scott have left. They should be able to fix the cargo.'

'Cheers Dave and thanks,' I said before hanging up. Turning the cargo to the left I flew over to the airfield. Taking my time to land I managed to get it to the airfield without it exploding. Turning the engine off, I start to feel this pain, like my back was on fire, in my lower back. Shanking the pain away I made an attempt to climb out but I fell to the ground. Crying in pain, I applied pressure to my back and removed my hand. A dark red colour was all over my hand.

'Oh fuck,' I muttered. Scott came running around.

'Ash are you okay?' He asked. I showed him my hand.

'Ash has been shot. Someone ring Clint right now,' Scott yelled. He turned back to me.

'Keep the pressure on it Ash and hang on,' he told me. Scott tried to keep me awake but his voice kept fading in and out. Everything went black.


	9. By the Book

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'Now remember…' Clint said.

'Don't do anything stupid take it easy,' I said mocking Clint's voice.

'Ash I don't want a repeat of last time.'

'Okay can I go now please?' I asked. Clint sighed.

'Get the fuck out here,' he said in a joking tone. Laughing I stepped out the LS Hunterz building. Looking around I found that someone must have brought my bike here. I jumped on the bike and sped off into the city. As I got closer, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled off the road and looked at it. The number was unknown to me, maybe a new client.

'Hello, Ashley Byrans speaking.'

'Now, now Ashley that is not your last name. Its Philips am I correct?' A man asked.

'Who the fuck is?' I demeaned.

'Steve Haines speaking,' the man answered.

'How the fuck did you get my phone number?'

'Michael Townley gave it to me,' he explained. I made a low growling noise. I will be having a few words with Michael.

'Anyway, Townley and Trevor Philips are on their way. We need to talk face to face, warehouse off Dutch London in Banning.'

'Oh we can do more than talk you piece of shit,' I growled before hanging up. I pulled out a GPS on my phone and typed in the address, a purple trail appeared and I followed it to the warehouse. Pulling up I couldn't see dad's or Michael's vehicle anywhere, I turned the engine off and walked over to the wall near a small set of stairs. There is no way in hell am I going to go in alone, it could be some trap. Plus Steve Haines is one of the agent's that was behind the kidnapping and torturing of me. I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one up. A few minutes later I could hear a vehicle coming my way. Using my free hand I gently felt for the pistol, the vehicle came in view, it was my dad's Ute. I let go of the gun and breathed out a puff of smoke.

'Ashley,' dad greeted when he approached me. I nodded and lifted the cigarette and took another drag. He glared at me.

'You gotta quit that shit,' he lectured.

'Oh I will quit it, when hell freeze,' I said while I had the cigarette in between my teeth.

'I take speed mostly and look at me,' dad said gesturing to himself. He brought up his fist in a fighting stance. 'Boom, best shape of my life.'

I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

'Remember I took you done that night at the lighthouse,' dad reminded.

'Yeah you got lucky that night,' I muttered while blowing a puff of smoke. Dad scoffed and walked over to a dumpster.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I asked.

'Taking a dump,' he answered. I scoffed.

'What? It's a fucking dumpster,' he said while squatting down. I rolled my eyes and took another drag, I threw the cigarette butt away. A few a minute's later Michael's vehicle appeared.

'What the hell are you doing?' Michael asked dad.

'Nothing,' dad answered.

'Are you taking a dump?'

'Why do you care?' Dad retorted.

'The fuck is wrong with you?' Michael asked while dad start to stand up again.

'I got abandonment issues, I see a shrink once a week.'

'Ah you know fuck you,' Michael said while flipping the middle finger at dad.

'Yeah well,' I said butting in. 'There is nothing like, meeting a bunch of creeps from the government in a quite building, for someone to grow balls,' I said while open the door. The three of us stepped inside to someone talking on the lower level. 'Did you see his face that last time I popped?' The guy talking was asking. Starting down I could see Dave Norton and Steve Haines. Steve looked up at us.

'Oh ladies,' he said holding out his arms. Scoffing I rolled my eyes.

'God, you're an asshole,' dad retorted. He spotted Dave and pointed at him 'You, you back there, I know you. But you, you I don't know' he said while walking down the stairs. The guy who had been talking when we first entered shrugged

'Yeah, well, until I see a reason otherwise, why don't we keep it that way?' He asked. He turned to Steve. 'Steve what a pleasure, bro. Oh!' They both chuckled and Steve patted him on the back as he walked the three of you. Dad and I studied him as he walked past.

'He reminded me of one of those guys you see advertising pills for middle aged men that can't get erections,' dad said at last.

The guy on the stairs laughed as Steve tapped dad on the shoulder. 'Hey Devin Weston is a very good friend of mine so why don't you watch your tongue? 'Cause let me tell you something: that guy gets more tails than a… a tail catcher!' Laughing at his own stupid fucking joke, he walked away from us. Dad and I exchanged a look.

'I'll have to fucking remember that line,' I said while walking over to a tool cart with bunch of tools sitting on it. Staring I saw two jumper leads connected to a car battery, flinching I took a step back. I have burns on my lower arms from jump leads.

'You. Where did we meet?' Dad asked while walking over to Dave. Dave casually lowered the cigarette he was holding and gazed at him. 'Nowhere pal.'

'Yeah I'm pretty sure that we have met,' I added while walking over to them.

'Hey ho. What are we doing here huh?' Michael asked.

Steve had gone to the back of the warehouse and lifted a door. He disappeared into the darkness of the room and pulled some guy.

'This,' Steve said while pushing him towards a chair that was beside the tool cart.

'Who the fuck is that?' I asked dad while the guy frantically looked around trying to find help.

'A guy we snatched from the IAA building, the day you and I had fight,' he explained.

'Keep the sick bastard away from me,' the guy pleaded.

'No, no. Ferdinand he's gone, he's gone. I've got some new friends here now,' Steve told him. I scoffed, friends my fucking ass.

'This is Michael and this is… Trevor and Ashley,' Dave said to the guy. I studied him while Steve sat him in the chair.

'Now our friend here, he claims that he doesn't know anything,' Dave continued.

'I don't,' the guy said quickly. 'I don't know anything. I don't know…' he trailed off as Steve finished tapping his hand and feet down.

'You know about the Azerbanjanis,' Steve said simply.

'Huh?'

'Azerbanjanis!' Steve yelled.

'I do audio visual, hi-fi audio visual. He's top man, good price, VIP, you know?' The guy said. Steve bent over and picked up a gas tank, shaking it to make the water inside slosh.

'You are a fucking spy,' Steve said simply.

'No, no, no, no, no, I'm not spies,' the guy pleaded.

'And those asswipes at the Agency know this,' Steve went on. He picked up a set of blue handled pliers. 'So I need to know what did you tell them, and what did they tell you?' Steve pulled a table over to the chair and stuck something onto the guy's chest. I pretty sure it a heart monitor. Steve flicked on the small screen and I was right. The guy clicked on what we are going to do to him the guy panicked.

'The house in Rockford Hills,' he said slowly. 'The man who owns it, he works at the consulate. That's all I know.'

'That's it?' Steve asked. The guy nodded. Steve bowed his head and gestured to dad and me.

'You two going to make him speak,' he told us while the guy repeated 'no'. Dad held out his arms and walked over to the cart. I followed him. Steve looked at Michael and Dave. 'You two are gonna drive up to Rockford Hills and when we find out which man is the man with the problem you put him down.' He handed Michael a black case, which looked like it had a sniper rifle in it.

'Because I'm tried of these fucking nitwits at the Agency taking all the fucking glory,' Steve muttered.

'Alright, the fuck is all this huh?' Michael asked.

'I think it's a good time buddy,' dad responded picking up the pliers. He waved them at Michael as he and Dave walked out.

'You two get to work and uh…' he put up his hands. 'I'm not here.' I picked up the wrench and swung to get a feel of the weight of it.

'Alright,' said while examining the weapons that were laying there. Steve kept walking around. He didn't look nervous, I guess he didn't want to be in the same room with me. After all I could easily smash his brains in with wrench. I placed back on the tool cart and started at jump lead. Looking around I found in a flashback. Instead of the guy sitting in the chair it was me, my arms were sizzling and I screamed in pain.

'Tell me what you know about Trevor Philips!' Steve yelled at me. Take short breaths I looked up at him and spat some blood to the ground

'I don't know anything, I haven't talked to Trevor since he disappeared,' I sobbed. 'Please let me go.'

Steve slapped me across the cheek.

'You lying little bitch,' he growled. He grabbed the leads again.

'Oh god, please no,' I screamed. Steve pressed the leads against my skin, I screamed and screamed.

'Ashley, Ashley,' I could hear dad voice but it was very faint. Shaking my head, I jumped back to the present.

'You okay?' He asked. I nodded and noticed that my fits where in tight balls. I loosen my grip and my fingers stretched out.

'Turns out that was wrong Azerbajani. We need a new address from Mr K. Choose your instrument and go to work on him.'

'Where do we start, eh buddy?' Dad asked him.

'Wait. What are you talking about the wrong guy? No, what do you want?' he asked. I turned to him rage in my eyes.

'I want you to shut the fuck up so that I can fucking think!' I yelled. Dad turned to him holding the wrench.

'Let's tenderize some meat.'

'Really?' Mr. K asked. He saw the wrench. 'Oh god! Isn't there a small one?' Dad started to pace in front of him.

'Watch the knee!' Dad exclaimed as he swung the wrench hitting him in the knee. Mr. K yelled in pain. A blood stain appeared through his pants. Dad walked back to the cart and dumped the wrench next to it. Steve walked over and crouched down in front of Mr. K.

'Mr. Philips ask him about Tahir Javan.'

'Why didn't you ask me?' Mr. K cried. 'I know Tahir, I did his home theatre. He lives in Chumash. The right, on the Western Highway.'

'Now how hard was that?' I asked him, while Steve straightened up. He pulled out his phone. 'He lives Chumash. The Western Highway.'

Dad looked at me. 'Seriously are you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I snapped.

'Okay whatever,' dad said turning away. I rolled my eyes and did the same. It was pretty quiet, all that could be heard the heart monitor and Mr. K whimpers. Several minutes later Steve's phone rang. He listened for a few minutes.

'Yeah er… I'll take care of it.' He lowered his phone and turned to us. 'Loosen him up.'

'Want to choose?' He asked. I nodded and turn to the tool cart. Pliers or can of water. I picked up the pliers.

'Hold his jaw nice and wide open,' I told dad. He stood behind him and opened his jaw.

'No, no not the pliers,' Mr. K pleaded. I shoved them his mouth and gripped onto on his bottom front teeth.

'Shut the fuck up,' I hissed while he groaned in pain. Grunting, I kept pulling the tooth. A crunching noise was made and I had a tooth in the pliers.

'Ho, ho we got ourselves a winner,' I said while tossing the tooth to the ground.

'Dat 'urts ooh mush,' he mumbled while I placed the pliers back to the tool cart. Steve whistled and snapped his fingers a few times to gain his attention. 'Hey, hey hey. Now? Now are you ready to talk?'

'I have been ready to talk since the day I got kidnapped six weeks ago,' he whispered weakly.

'That's what we were afraid of,' Steve said. 'So yeah, yeah, yeah this guy we're after, what does he look like?'

'Average, build, average height. Middle-aged,' Mr. K groaned.

'Yeah sound like you're stalling. This better be enough,' Steve told him. He lifted his phone up and talked into it.

'Middle-aged, middle height, middle built whatever. He's dark, okay? He's Azerbajani for God's sake.' Steve groaned and walked back over to us.

'That ain't gonna to cut my friend.'

'Shit, shit I-I… let me think. I remember…'

Steve cut him off with a buzzing noise. 'Sorry too late. Trevor, show our contestant what he's won today!'

'Alright!' Dad agreed turning to the cart. He picked up the jumper lead and sparked them together. Fear ran through my body and my arms burned again. I had to get the hell out here.

'I gotta get out of here,' I said before bolting up the stairs.

'Ash wait,' I heard dad call before I slammed the door open. Standing out there, I had tears running down my face.

'Argh!' I yelled while kicking one of the rails. Storming down the stairs to where my bike was, I heard the door open. Looking back I could see dad. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. I sped off back to Tommy's apartment and took the lift up to level 10. Walking down the hallway, all I could hear was my screams and Steve yelling at me. My skin burned and all my wounds from when I got tortured years ago ached. I found the spare key under an indoor plant that Tommy keeps.

'Hey where have you been?' Tommy asked. I ignored him and went start to the kitchen.

'Ash hey you okay?' He asked, while I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I opened the bottle, but instaed of drinking it, I threw to the ground as hard as I could, it smashed and glass went everywhere and a puddle of beer laid there in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down on the floor and tucked my head into my knees and cried. Tommy approached quietly and sat next me.

'What happened?'

'I-I-I couldn't do. I couldn't fucking down,' I said with my head buried into my knees.

'Couldn't do what Ash? And don't lie just tell me everything?' I looked up and Tommy wrapped one of his arms around me.

'I-I had to go to a warehouse. I got a call from Steve Haines, I had to go to the warehouse where I met up with dad and Michael. Dad and I had to torture a guy for answers, and dad went to use these jumper leads on him and I just could do it,' I explained while sobbing.

'Ash, Ash,' Tommy said hugging me. He kept shushing me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

'Look at me Ash,' he told me. I started at him and he gently gripped my shoulder. 'You know what I'm going to do?'

I shook my head.

'I'm going to take you out drinking and clubbing. We going to get that pissed that we have an alcohol blackout. How does that sound?' I nodded.

'That's my hipster, cool, crazy friend. Now go and have a nice shower, I will clean this up,' he ordered. I nodded with a small smile and slowly climbed back up to my feet. I walked down the hallway while undoing my braid. I stepped into the guest bedroom and kicked my cowboy boot off. I ran my hands through my hair and stripped off my shirt and pants. Wrapping a towel around me I slipped across the hallway and into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I made it as hot as I could, as I soaked myself. I washed my body and hair and stayed in the shower until mu skin turned bright red. I had to get out, I turned the water off and rewrapped the towel around me. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, my skin was no longer red and my hair hung around my neck in wet stringy waves. I cracked a small smile. I'm going to forget about how crazy my life is for one whole night.


	10. Cold Beer Drinker

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'Hey are you almost done in there,' Tommy called down the hallway.

'Yeah!' I yelled back whilst applying a pale, pink lipstick.

'Can you just hurry please? I want to get wasted.' Scoffing I shoved the lipstick back into the drawer and then checked myself in the mirror. I looked stunning, I wore a sleeveless black dress with a red belt. My hair was curled and I wore light makeup, I slipped back into the guest room and grabbed my cowboy boots. As I hopped down the hallway I placed my feet into my boots and then stepped into the lounge room. Tommy turned towards me, he wore light blue ripped jeans, and a black shirt with a white eagle on it. Tommy smiled at me.

'All the boys are going to chasing you tonight,' he said.

'Same to you.' Tommy laughed and grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and we went down to the underground car park. We walked over to his blue nightshade, and were on our way to a club. Tommy drove to one that was a few blocks away from his apartment. Stepping into the club the song died down and _Footloose_ by Kenny Loggins start to play.

'Yeah, woohoo!' Tommy yelled and then start to dance, I walked over to the bar.

'One beer,' I said to the bartender. He turned away and I start to get caught up in the lyrics. The bartender returned with the beer.

'Cheers man,' I said and then winked at him. The bartender gave a small chuckled and then walked off to attend to someone else. Tommy came and sat on the stool next to me.

'He's cute,' Tommy commented while watching the bartender. I laughed and took a sip of my beer. The bartender came and served Tommy, to both mine and Tommy's surprise the bartender winked at Tommy. I lend over towards Tommy.

'Dude he think you are cute. Talk to him.' Tommy laughed and finished his beer really quickly. The bartender came back and gave Tommy another beer.

'Hey what's your name?' Tommy asked.

'Tyler,' he answered.

'And that my cue to disappear,' I muttered before climbing off the stool and walking away. I walked over to the other side of the bar when I heard someone call my name. Spinning around I spotted Franklin sitting at table, I smiled and walked over to him.

'You know what? We need to stop meeting like this,' I said in a joking tone. Franklin laughed and I sat down.

'As long as you promise that you will not bash me in an ally again, I will stay.'

Laughing, I just shook my head. 'Sorry Franklin I don't make promises that I can't keep. Just don't piss me off and maybe, just maybe, I will not drag your ass out into an ally and bash you.'

Franklin just threw his head back and laughed at me. I start to laugh along with me.

'Man you sound like Trevor,' he commented.

'Where the hell have you been? I was raised by him, of course I'm going to have a similar personality.'

Franklin just shook his head, with a grin, and finished the last of his beer. I finished mine as well. Franklin stood up and walked over to the bar and returned a few minutes later with two more beers.

'Cheers,' I said and raised my beer. Franklin did the same and they clicked together. Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

After having 4 more beers, with Franklin, my mind sat to get pretty hazy, after having another beer everything start to turn into a really crazy dream. Franklin was pretty drunk himself and I gotta say he's really funny when he is drunk. We kept laughing and talking for what felt like hours. We end up stop talking when my phone rang, looking down I could see my dad on the screen.

'Want to get that?' Franklin asked. Scoffing I hit the declined button.

'Hell no,' I answered.

'Family drama or business drama?' He asked.

'That is something that I don't want to talk about,' I said while tossing my phone onto the table. It start to ring again and once again dad appeared on the screen.

'Seriously you should get that,' Franklin said while looking at my phone.

'Nah if I answer he will be pissed, you know overprotective father. I will deal with him in the morning.'

'Okay whatever,' Franklin said while standing up. 'I will get us a couple more beers.'

'Don't you fucking dare text Trevor,' I yelled as Franklin walked up to the bar. Sighing I scoped my phone into my hand and started to flip it around.

'Well,' Franklin said making me jump. 'These are our last beers they are refusing to serve us anymore.' Laughing I drank a mouthful and placed it onto the table. Franklin sat next to me this time and placed an arm behind the bench.

'You know what?' He asked.

'What?' I asked.

'You are amazing,' he flirted. I gave a smile and leaded a bit closer to him.

'Amazing? Don't you mean crazy,' I said in a teasing tone. Franklin chuckled and gently placed his left hand to my cheek.

'Definitely amazing,' he answered and then his kissed me. I gently kissed him back and slowly pulled away from him. 'I should get going,' I told him. 'Maybe when I'm sober we should go out on a date.'

'Are you sure can't stay?' He asked. I nodded and walked away. I was that drunk, that every time I took a step the world start to spin and I could barely stand. I tripped while I stepping outside, I fell face-first into the ground. Rolling onto my back I just start to laugh really loudly. Eventually I found myself on my feet and walking towards where Tommy's car. When I got there, I couldn't find it.

'Dude where the fuck did you go?' I slurred and stumbled backwards. Pulling out my phone I brought up Tommy's contact. It rang and then went to his voicemail.

'Tommy did you fucking forget about me? Where ever you are please come and pick me up. I don't know if I can find my way back to the apartment, I might get lost.' I hung up and then felt a hand touch my shoulder.

'Need a ride?' Franklin asked. I just nodded and once again I stumbled. Franklin managed to catch me. I let out a small moan and Franklin scoped me up into his arms.

'Want to crash at my place?' He asked, all I could do is nod. He gave a small chuckle and carried me to his white Buffalo car. Using one hand he opened the door and sat me down on the passenger seat. I am so going to regret this in the morning

A moan escaped my mouth, my eyes felt like sandpaper and my head throbbed. Curse hangovers, I just kind of wish that I could enjoy drinking booze without have this massive headache to greet me every morning that I drink. God knows how much I drank last night, I lost count of how many drink I had. The last thing I remember was talking with Franklin in the club and drinking beer with him. I rolled over onto my side and then I realized that I had no clue where I was. This wasn't my bed or my room. Looking down at the ground I could see my dress, a condom wrapper and someone's white shirt that had LS on it. Hold on I seen that shirt before, Franklin was wearing it last night. I gave out a small moan and shoved a pillow over my face. I didn't hookup with Franklin last night. An arm wrapped around me, looking at it, it was dark and muscular.

'Mornin',' Franklin mumbled.


	11. Overprotective Father

**Franklin's p.o.v**

Ashley rolled over and looked at me.

'Did we hookup together while we were drunk?' Ashley asks.

'Yeah I guess we did. To tell you the truth, I don't really remember.' I say.

'What was the last thing you remember?' Ashley asks.

'We came back to my place and you wanted more booze. You probably drank 4 glasses of whiskey and then started to dance on a table. My aunt wasn't very happy with you.' I say.

'Oh man. I hit rock bottom this time.' Ashley mumbled. I gave a small laugh.

'It alright. Happens to the best of us.' I say while wrapping my arms around her waist. Ashley laughed and kissed me.

'So do we leave this as a one night stand or do we start dating each other?' Ashley asks. I reach out and run a couple fingers down her face.

'I would like to get to know you better Ash.' I say.

'Me too.' Ashley says and I kissed her. Her phone start to ring and reached over to the bedside table and looked at it.

'Trevor?' I ask.

'Yep.' Ashley says before hitting the decline button.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

'Hi, you have reached Ashley Bryan. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you.' Ashley's voice said before the beep.

'Ash, it's your dad. Call me, I just want to know how you're doing after yesterday. If you went out clubbing last night and you hooked up with someone, I will kill the guy that even laid hands on you.' I say before hanging up. Why hasn't she been answering her phone? I decided to get Lester to track her cell.

'Trevor what do you want?' Lester asks.

'Can you track Ash's phone? I've been trying to reach her and she will not answer.' I say. I could hear Lester typing on his keyboard.

'Sorry Trevor. Her phone is untraceable.' Lester says after a few minutes of typing.

'Damn it! So does that mean that I will have to search Los Santo for her?' I ask.

'Yep. It sure does.' Lester says before hanging up. Great she could be anywhere. I decided to go and check her friend Tommy's place first. I knew that he lived in an apartment building in Downtown.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

'Thanks again for the greasy breakfast. It's a good thing you know how to cook.' I say while picking up my LS Hunterz leather jacket and putting it on.

'It's all good.' Franklin says while we walked to his door. Just as Franklin started to open the door, I caught a glimpse of my dad's truck.

'Oh fuck you are so dead.' I say while re-closing the door.

'Franklin, I'm fucking going to kill you for touching my daughter!' Dad yelled.

'Oh shit!' Franklin exclaimed.

'We might as run to Mexico.' I say. Dad start to bang on the door.

'You two better have fucking used protection!' Dad yelled while banging on the door.

'Do we open the door?' Franklin ask.

'Yeah I guess we will have to.' I say. Franklin opened the door and dad crashed tackled him to the ground.

'Fuck you Franklin! You were meant to my friend!' Dad shouts at him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off Franklin.

'Leave him alone!' I yell standing in front of Franklin.

'Ashley! Stay out of this!' Dad yelled at me.

'No! If you can't handle me and Franklin been together, than fuck off!' I yell. Dad glared at us before storming off back to his truck and speeding off.

'You alright?' I ask Franklin. He nodded and I kissed him.

'I got get going. But I will call you.' I say.

'I love you.' Franklin says.

'I love you too.' I say before flagging a cab down.

 **Three days later Ashley's p.o.v…**

'Hey Franklin.' I say to Franklin while pulling up in front of his house.

'Hey Ash.' Franklin says. I could tell that something was wrong.

'There is something bothering you. What is it?' I ask.

'It's alright. I'm just tried that all.' Franklin says.

'Go and get some rest and I will come and pick you up later. Maybe we go and see a movie or get something to eat.' I say.

'That sounds like a plan.' Franklin says before kissing me. I gave a small smile and returned the kiss. Next minute the door to his house opened and an older woman came out.

'Don't you step foot in this yard.' She says to Franklin.

'Why? It's half my house.' Franklin says.

'Nah, I'm calling the police.' The woman says.

'What the fuck is your issue lady?' I ask her.

'He's been disloyal.' The woman says.

'Disloyalty?' Franklin asks sounding exhausted. 'Come on Ash. Let's get outta of here.' Franklin says. Another man came leading a dog on a leash.

'What is you talking about?' Franklin asks.

'Don't act like you don't know what it is, homebolio. You ain't been to the set, ain't come to none of the meetings.' The man says.

'Hanging out with older men, dating the leader of the LS Hunterz, ignoring your homies, acting all superior. Your mama would be turning over in her grave boy.' The woman says, she must be Franklin aunt.

'So you giving me a lecture about not been a good enough gangbanger?' Franklin asks.

'Gangs is positive. That's all we got, my nigga. That's our heritage.' The man says to Franklin. Franklin's aunt nodded approval at the man's words. Be part of gang is pretty good, practically when it my gang. We all have each other's back and we're like one big family. Marcus had recently allowed 4 more people to join, I need to meet them.

'You know, you always been like this boy. I say left, you say right. I say become a doctor, you say become a patient. I say, who is that?' The aunt says, Franklin and I turning and seeing dad. What the fuck is he doing here?!

'Hello, missy. Wow, Franklin, you never told me that you had a sister.' Dad says. It took all of my willpower to not roll my eyes.

'I'm Denise, Franklin's housemate.' Denise says to dad.

'And aunt, my mother's old dried up ass sister.' Franklin added.

'Shut the fuck up!' Denise shouted.

'Yeah shut the fuck up!' Dad agreed. I rolled my eyes at them. Dad pulled some money out of his pocket. Unfair, he never gave me money! Yes he paid for my clothes, food etc. but every time I asked for money he would say no.

'Here darling, why don't you go get yourself something nice.' Dad says while handing the money to Denise.

'Thank you.' Denise says while counting. 'This- this is seven dollars!' I had to bite my lip from laughing. Franklin looked at me, I had to bite my lip even harder.

'I said something nice, not expensive.' Dad says to him. 'Want to be a greedy fucking cow, huh?!' Denise looked at him, like he was a bug that need to kill quickly. Dad pointed to the house. 'Get the fuck out of here, alright?'

Denise scoffed at him. 'You men are all the same.' She says before going back into the house.

'Man, what the fuck you doin' here?' Franklin demanded.

'I'm here with the boy, the boys.' Dad says.

'What?' Franklin and I asked him.

Dad sighed. 'I'm fucking new in town and I'm making friends alright. Let's party.' Since when does he want to make friends with Franklin, practically after the stunt that he pulled a few days ago?

'Look, I had plans on getting some rest until this clown and my aunt came and fucked that up.' Franklin says.

'My nigga, I just came over here to holler at you about the thing.' The man says.

'Man, I said I'm tried.' Franklin says.

'What fucking thing? I love things, I'm the king of things.' Dad says.

'I ain't talking to you homie.' The man says putting a hand up in dad's direction.

'Hey, let's go do something about the thing, okay?' Dad asks.

'What thing?' Franklin demanded.

'I'm talking about the little Stretch thing, man.' The man says. I know Stretch, I sometimes sell drugs to him.

'Fucking beautiful. Perfect! It's a gang bang, let's go.' Dad says walking past me and grabbing onto my leather jacket. 'You are coming as well.' He says to me. I looked back at Franklin and man before following dad to a white van.

'Who this is fool, man?' The man asked Franklin, who just sighed and followed dad. 'Where this nigga from man?' The man asks.

'Man, just come on.' Franklin says reaching back and grabbing his shirt. The man followed us to the van.


	12. Hood Safari

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'Where is this thing happening?' Dad asks while we climbed into the van. Franklin in the driver's seat, the man in the passenger seat, while dad, me and the dog, I could see on its tag its name is Chop climbed into the back of the van.

'Down Grove Street.' The man answers. Franklin started the van and drove it towards Grove Street.

'We shooting shit up? Spraying some motherfucker? I can drive by with the best of 'em.' Dad says.

'Yeah whatever you say dad.' I say.

'Can I do some drive by with your gang sometime?' Dad asks.

'Yeah, that will never happen, because you're not part of my gang.' I say. Dad was about to say something really rude but Franklin cut him off.

'Alright, cut it out you two. Lamar, what's happening? What you and Stretch set up?' Franklin says from the front seat.

'We buying weight, homie.' Lamar says. 'Something that will move us up the food chain, nigga, for real.'

'No offence mister, but if you real want to move up the chain you need to come and see us. Not Stretch for all you know you can be getting ripped off.' I say. I know for a fact that Stretch has tried to rip of one of the drug dealers in my gang. Let's just say that it didn't end very well, a gang war between us LS Hunterz and the Ballas. Although the heat of the war has died down we are still enemies to this very day. They are not going to take it to kind when they see me on their turf. I was lost in thought about the war that I didn't relies that we had pulled up in front of the house.

'Hey, look, everybody be cool man. Lamar about to do his thing, alright.' Franklin says while we climbed out of the van. As soon as I was out the back a couple Ballas seen me and gave me a dirty look. I spat them back the same dirty look before following the others to the house. We reached the front door, Lamar knocking on it before glancing at us.

'Hey, be on point.' Lamar says quietly. A guy opened the door slightly, and leaned closer. As soon as he saw me, he went to close the door but I stuck a foot in between the gap preventing him from closing it.

'What the fuck do you want?' The guy demanded at me.

'Courier service. Package to be collected by Lamar.' I answered.

'Well let me talk to Lamar then.' The guy says, I pulled my foot out and stepped back towards dad.

'What the fuck did you do to piss the Ballas off?' Dad whispered to me.

'They tried to rip us off. Started a gang war and it's still going on to this very day.' I whispered.

'You got the grip?' The man asked Lamar. Lamar lifted the bag that he was holding and opened it. Holy shit, I would love to get my hands on that cash.

'Presented and accounted for.' Lamar says. The guy opened the door fully, a white brick in his hand.

'Sample?' The guy asks. Lamar nodded and the guy dug a little section of the brick out. Lamar lifted the knife to his nose and sniffed. He let out a woof and staggered backwards. 'My throat's getting numb already.'

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' I whispered very quietly to dad.

'Yeah I am. There is one way to find out.' Dad whispered.

'So we good, nigga, right?' Franklin asks.

'How about a taste?' Dad asks. Nice one dad, let's see how this little motherfucker will weasel his way out of this one.

'No man! We leavin!' Franklin says. Fucking hell Frank, let the drug dealers' deal with this. All we want to know is if it's fake or not.

'I want a taste of the other side of the brick!' Dad says pointing to it. The guy shook his head at us.

'No you heard what your boy said. You're leavin'.' The guy says. There we go it's fucking fake and Lamar has got ripped off. I walked over to the guy and grabbed one end of the brick.

'Gimme this!' I yelled tugging on it. The guy gripped onto it tighter and I pulled even hard. 'What the fucking issues? Just hand it over!' I yelled. The brick broke in half and I stumbled backwards and dad grabbed onto my arm making sure I didn't fall over. Franklin and Lamar gaped at it in surprise as I cracked off the end of a key that was inside it.

'Did we ask for a key or a fucking ounce?!' Dad demanded while I threw it down.

'Man, that's motherfucking drywall!' Lamar exclaimed.

'Hate to say but I told you so.' I say while gripping onto my pistol ready to fight. This is now going to end in a bloodbath. The guy panicked and looked out towards the street.

'Hey we got some motherfuckin' buyers' remorse out here!' The guy yelled before slamming the door shut.

'You fuckers must of not learned from what happened last time!' I yelled.

'You fuckers, especially you LS Hunterz member are all fucking dead!' Someone yelled.

'You can't fucking hustle a hustler!' Dad yelled pulling out his own gun. Shots started to go all over the place. The four of us worked our way down the street, since the Ballas had blown up the van that we came in. Just as we finished shooting down the last guy and it looked like we would be on our way home, we heard police sirens and a pig's car stopped in front of us.

'Shit!' Lamar exclaimed. Looking down I seen an alley that could get us out of here.

'C'mon this way!' I yelled before running down the alley the other three following me. There a was a brick wall that I hopped over with easy, the others doing the same thing. Running down to the LS River, I stopped when I saw MC Clip.

'Clip, Clip wait right there dog, hold up, hold up!' Lamar yelled as we ran over. Clip was having a time with some jet skis and ladies in bikinis. It looked like a fashion shoot, with all the cameras set up all over the place. Running over to them I gestured to the skis.

'Photo bombing don't mind us.' I say. 'Hop on you guys.'

'What?' Franklin asks.

'Get the fuck on.' I say. Lamar and dad getting onto the other skis and Franklin got onto the back of mine.

'This way.' Lamar says before blasting off down the water. We followed him, Franklin's arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

'Damn, it stinks in this motherfucker!' Franklin yelled.

'Don't start to act like a princess!' I yelled back.

'Check that car, man, they are coming!' Lamar exclaimed as Clip drove alongside us, gun firing. I pulled out my pistol.

'Hold on tight Frank!' I yelled before doing a tight circle and shot one of the tires on Clip's car.

'OC Balls gonna fuck you up!' Clip yelled as we kept speeding along.

'You see this is why I said you should have come and seen us!' I yelled to Lamar.

'Remind me to keep that in mind in the future dawg!' Lamar yelled. The sounds of a helicopter could be heard and I looked up seeing a LSPD chopper flying towards us.

'LSPD! Get out of the water!' An officer shouted at us through a blow horn. 'You're under arrest!'

'Let's races this motherfucker!' I yelled.

'We are racing, you idiot. Racing away from the dudes trying to kill us.' Franklin says.

'Let's split, my nigga and keep our heads down.' Lamar suggest as we rode under a bridge. While Lamar went towards the beach Dad decided to follow me and Franklin to the docks. Losing the cops the three of us climbed into an unattended vehicle and drove off.

'So what now you two are a thing?' Dad asks as I drove along. Aw, for fuck sake I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 24 years old and I'm allowed to date who I want to.

'Dad serious I'm not the little 14 year old girl that you knew. I've changed and I'm an adult. If you are not going to be happy then get out of the car.' I say.

'Alright, alright. Just to let you know Frank you hurt my little girl any way I will fucking kill you.' Dad says. 'Can you drop me off at the strip club Ash?'

'Of course you would want to be dropped off there.' I muttered rolling my eyes. The rest of the drive was fairly quite before I dropped dad off. Franklin climbed into the front seat.

'Just another fucking day in paradise.' I say as we drove off. Franklin smiled and leaned over kissing me on the forehead. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand and gave a small yawn.

'You tried babe?' Franklin asks.

'Yeah I am. Want to come and crash at my friend's house with me? At least you will be away from that bitch of an aunt.' I say.

'Hell yeah. Love to get away from her for a while.' Franklin says. I drove to Tommy's apartment and Franklin and I stepped inside.

'So where is your friend?' Franklin asks.

'Oh he will be around. Might be on a drug deal or hacking into some files again.' I say while taking my leather jacket off and tossed it onto one of the arm chairs. Franklin came up behind me and start to kiss my neck. Turning around Franklin and my lips met over and over again. Franklin laid me on the couch while I took off his black shirt. He was reaching for my light red tank top when heard someone coughing. Looking up us both seeing Tommy.

'Tommy, hey there.' I say while pulling my tank top down. Franklin grabbed his shirt off the floor and shoved it back on quickly.

'Really you two were going to do the nasty on my couch?!' Tommy says.

'Sorry we got a little bit carried away. Tommy this is Franklin my boyfriend.' I say while climbing off the couch.

'Hi there mate.' Tommy says.

'Hi there.' Franklin says.

'If you want to do the nasty please do it in the bedroom. I have to sit on that couch.' Tommy says, I could feel my cheeks going red.

'You know it might as well be my apartment as well.' I say, Franklin laughing.

'But it's not yours, so that means that you have to live by my rules.' Tommy says, I poked my tongue out of him. Tommy just laughed and picked up his laptop bag.

'I came back for this and now I'm on my way to doing some work at the LS Hunterz place. Don't even think about going to back what you were doing on _my_ couch.' Tommy says before walking out. Franklin and I looked at each other before I walked over the door and opened it, just to make sure that Tommy wasn't be a stalker and was luring around the door.

'He is gone.' I say while closing the door.

'Your friend is a funny one.' Franklin says.

'Of course he is. He is a goofball with one of the biggest hearts I know.' I say.


	13. Fixing Things

**Ashley's p.o.v**

'Going for a run.' I say to Tommy before walking out of the apartment.

'Okay, be careful.' Tommy says. I decided to run out to the park that's at Rockford Hills. I love running and I love doing it first thing in the morning, when it just me and the morning sun. Plugging in my headphone _Have a Nice Day_ by Bon Jovi started to play. As I reached the park, I seen a large pale lump in the distance. Walking over to I seen that it was Uncle M, passed in a set of underwear.

'Oh dear god M. What the fuck did you get yourself into?' I ask. Slapping him across the face, he still didn't wake up.

'Alright come here man. Good thing you live not too far from here.' I muttered before picking him up and carried him in the fireman carry. 'Fucking hell you really need to lose some of that fat.' I say when I picked him up. The walk was fairly quiet until I heard the sounds of someone vomiting and felt something warm running down my back. Ugh, the asshole vomited on me!

'Jimmy you fucking little shit.' Uncle M mumbled.

'Wait Jimmy drugged you?' I ask.

'Ashley?' Uncle M asks.

'Yeah. Give me 5 more mins and I should have you home.' I say.

'My head… it's hurts.' Uncle M mumbled.

'Welcome to the world of been drugged. Just don't vomit on me again.' I say.

'Why are you helping me?' Uncle M asks.

'Because you were drugged, no way I was going let you get kidnapped by someone.' I say as I walked up his driveway.

'Thanks Ash. I really owe you one.' Uncle M says.

'It's all good. You by chance got a spare change of clothes. There is no way I'm running by to Downtown in this.' I say.

'Yeah, you might be able to fit into something of Tracey's.' Uncle M says. I walked up the stairs and into Tracey's room. Looking in her wardrobe I found a set of black jeans that looked like they never been work. My crop top managed not to get any vomit on it but my legging will need a good wash. After getting changed I walked downstairs holding the legging.

'Hey you got a plastic bag that I can borrow?' I ask while walking into the kitchen. Uncle M was just standing at the bench looking at a bit of paper. 'What wrong M?' I ask.

'Amanda and the kids left.' Uncle M says.

'All because your son drugged you? For fuck's sake Jimmy should be the one leaving not all of them.' I say.

'I messed up really bad Ash.' Uncle M says. I walked over and gave him a hug.

'No you didn't mess up. You were trying to do what was best for your family.' I say, Uncle M hugging me back.

'You know what? You and I need to catch up. What you say that we hang out sometime?' Uncle M asks me. Do I really want to do this? I mean this man did sell out my family, but yet again he is family. Surely if dad can forgive him, maybe I can do the same thing.

'Sure why not? I'm a bit busy today. What about tomorrow, coffee?' I ask.

'Sounds good Ash. I can wash your pants if you want me to. After all I did vomit on them.' Uncle M says.

'Nah it's all good. I just need a plastic bag to shove them into. Plus this isn't the first time I been vomited on. My best friend Tommy once vomit all over me and I mean everywhere.' I say, Uncle M laughing. He walked over to the sink and opened a cupboard underneath and pulled out a plastic bag.

'Thanks.' I say while placing the leggings into the bag.

'It's alright Ash.' Uncle M says.

'I need to get going. Thanks for letting borrow a set of Tracey's pants and I will meet up with you sometime tomorrow.' I say.

'Sounds like a plan. See ya Ash.' Uncle M says hugging me. I hugged him back before walking out of the house. Hopefully me and Uncle M can patch up our family relationship that we once had. I managed to give him my forgiven, hopefully he will take it.


	14. Merryweather Heist

**Michael's p.o.v**

Coffee went really good with Ash. I told her everything, well everything apart from Brad is not really in prison and the fact that he is really dead. She and Trevor will kill me of they knew the truth about Brad. I just hope that they never find out what happened to him. We were leaving when I got a text from Trevor.

' _Everything is set for the heist. Come to_ _Vespucci Beach_ _and meet me and there. Bring along that son of yours Franklin.'_

'Got the same text as me?' Ashley asks looking at her phone.

'I sure did.' I say.

'Please tell me that you got those flight lessons.' Ashley says.

'I had a couple, but that's all I've had.' I say.

'Still better than no lessons. I still don't think Dad is cool with me and Franklin together.' Ashley says showing me the text that she got. It was pretty much the same as mine but he called Franklin Ashley's fuck buddy.

'I guess he still see you from the last time he seen you, daddy's little girl.' I say.

'Newsflash, I'm not daddy's little girl anymore. She's changed into the person I am today.' Ashley says. That's true, I don't get why Trevor doesn't understand that Ashley and Franklin are not fucking around, they getting serious. At least Ashley is not like Tracey.

'We better get there before he starts ringing.' I say.

'You driving or am I?' Ashley asks.

'I'll drive.' I say as Ashley and I climbed into my car and drove out to Vespucci Beach, Ashley texting Franklin and telling him to meet us there. After getting I went to open the door into the apartment when we both heard Trevor let out a moan of pleasure.

'I'm not going in there, not until I know it's safe. I'm not lose my eyesight today.' Ashley says. Sighing I opened the door and seen that Trevor had one of his legs on the couch and another man was massaging his tight.

'Ash, you're safe to come in!' I say, Ashley walking and rolling her eyes at the sight.

'Trevor's hard at work, huh?' I ask.

'Hey.' Trevor says. 'Where's the surrogate child?' He asks.

'Who?' I ask, playing dumb. Trevor let out a huff.

'The boy, with the stars in his eyes. You know the one that's fucking my daughter.' Trevor says.

'Dad! Seriously!' Ashley says.

'Come Trevor, leave them be. They're not like that.' I say as I walked over to the plan. Ashley did a really nice job setting it up. The door opened and closed.

'Who's not like what?' Franklin asks.

'Hey Frank.' Ashley says walking over and the pair kissed. Looking at Trevor I could see in his eyes that he wanted to yell at Franklin about laying hands on his daughter. I think it's good that Ashley and Franklin are together.

'Ah, hey there.' Trevor says, looking at Franklin. 'You and him, the father-son issues? Gives me the fucking creeps. As well as the fact that you are fucking my daughter.' He says.

'Again with the over protective father.' Ashley says.

'How's the leg rub?' Franklin asks.

'Oh, it's excellent.' Trevor answered. 'You wanna go or do you want Ash to it?' He asks. Jeez man, he's not gonna stop anytime soon.

'Nah, I'm good, dog.' Franklin says before both he and Ashley joined me by the wall.

'Hey, I called you boys here to discuss this job I've been planning.' Trevor says, Ashley letting out a small cough. 'The job that me and Ash have been planning.' He says.

'Yeah you said that you had something. Not that we want to help you.' I say.

'Shut the fuck up Michael! You owe me, alright?' Trevor growled.

'Hey did you talk to Lester?' I demanded. Trevor gave me an exasperated look.

'I called him. He's in the hospital or something. We keep him out, and we keep twenty percent.' Trevor says and shrugged. 'Well, unless of course you go states again and uh… have me arrested.' He says.

'Hey it wasn't like that.' I say.

'It better not have been.' Trevor says.

'Yeah, like you give a fuck?!' I say.

'Oh, see, I give a fuck, Michael.' Trevor says pointing at me. 'It's a position, a fucking viewpoint alright? Like God, like evolution, like anything else. Sunshine, boredom, lies? That's what we got. Other people, they have other worlds, but for me? I'm like a vulture, just circling the desert lookin' for fucking corpses, y'know? A carrion eating motherfucker. Do you understand that?' I started to chuckle and pushed Trevor away with a dismissive hand.

'Wow!' Ashley says.

'Bravo, you fucking idiot.' I say.

'Man, I still don't get the score.' Franklin says. 'What's the fucking plan?' He asks.

'We got Floyd! Now, Floyd's got-' Trevor turning and seeing Floyd. 'Not the- get the fuck out of here!' Floyd scurried out of the apartment and Trevor turned back to us. 'There is a couple buyers lined up. I guarantee, no problems and no major heat. Let's get going! Take our slightly past-it vibe to an airfield, where I got a sub, got a chopper- I got everything we need!'

'Yeah, what about me? Huh?' Ashley asks, Trevor turning and facing her. 'Let's not forget the fact that I drew the plan up, got the cargobob and got shot in the motherfucking back! My boys got the cargobob up and running and got the sub to the airfield! All you fucking did was scout the port and got that sub!' Ashley says.

'Yeah and without me you wouldn't have been on this score!' Trevor yelled at her. Oh great, a Philips fight, that's just what we need before a heist.

'And without me you wouldn't not have a plan or a cargobob. This should be my heist not yours! I did more for this heist than you fucking did!' Ashley yelled.

'Alright, alright. That's enough you two!' I say, standing between them. Ashley glared at Trevor before walking over to where Franklin was standing.

'Alright. Let's do this, ya fucks!' Trevor says. Trevor grabbed a few packages. 'Ashley we will meet you down at the bottom of the stairs.' He says, Ashley leaving.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

Franklin was the first to come to the bottom of the stairs.

'You alright babe?' He asks me.

'Yeah, I just can't believe that he tried to take all the credit for the work to plan this heist.' I say me and Franklin hugging.

'You have every right to be pissed at him.' Franklin says, the pair of us kissing.

'Lovebirds are you coming or what?' Dad asks when he and Uncle M come down the stairs. Good thing I decided to wear a full black outfit today. The four of us getting into Franklin's Buffalo. 'To Sandy Shores airfield.' Dad says from the backseat, Uncle and Franklin climbing into the front.

'That's quite a distance.' Uncle M says as we drive along.

'What's with this guy?' Trevor asks me and Franklin. I think the better question this what is with you?

'I didn't realise we was going all the way out there either.' Franklin says, backing Uncle M up. Dad looked at me.

'I'm gonna leave this one to you boys.' I say.

'I've been told that your generation are workshy, repeatedly, but this is the first time I've seen it for myself. You won't leave the city for the biggest take of your life?' Dad says.

'Man, it's not like that.' Franklin says to him after looking at me in the rearview mirror.

'Well, what's it like, huh? You think the world owes you a living?' Dad asks, me rolling my eyes at him, without him seeing me. 'You want money and respect, but you won't cross the street to get it.'

'That useless millennials shit is more of a middle class thing. Where I'm from, hustling's still hustling, and going halfway across the state is uh… going halfway across the state.' Franklin says.

'Yeah well, Sandy Shores is the global headquarters of TP Inc. So, we gotta make the trip.' Dad says, shaking his head.

'TP Inc.?' Franklin asks.

'Trevor Philips Industries. It's my company.' Dad says.

'I think you mean Trevor Philips Incorporated.' I say.

'Still better than yours. What the fuck is with the z at the end of Hunter? To me that makes no sense.' Dad says.

'That my friend is called be creative.' I answer.

'Ashley's right Trevor. If it's TP Inc., it's incorporated.' Uncle M says.

'You're mocking me! Nice. Is it so strange that I've made a success of my life? I know that wasn't what you wanted for me when you ran off but still…' Dad says

'Trevor.' Uncle M sighed.

'It's a business Michael! An honest, American business, and there aren't many of 'em left. Hey you this airstrip we're going to? We're managing it.' Dad says.

'Yeah, I hate to think of what you did to the last managers.' Uncle M says.

'The Lost MC LLP experienced an unexpected turndown. We had to step in.' Dad says.

'The Lost Motorcycle Club? Yeah, you're a serious business man T.' Uncle M says.

'I cannot believe this!' Dad exclaimed, leaning into the front and eyed Uncle M. 'The hardworking entrepreneur is getting shit from a guy so lazy he retired in his thirties-' He turned and eyed Franklin '-and then from this other guy whose sense of entitlement is so strong he asks, "How far we have to travel?" when he's offered a job he ain't even qualified to do!' He says leaning back into the back and looking at me. 'And from his daughter who thinks that she can fill my shoes and do a better job.'

Damn straight I can fill those shoes of yours and do a much better job that you. I didn't spend the last 8 years working my ass off to become one of the top gangs in the whole state.

'This is why the country is screwed! There's not enough me's and there's too many you's.' Dad says.

'Yeah, country full of you's, that's just what the world needs.' Uncle M says.

'The country could use less you's-' I say pointing to Dad. 'And it needs more me. People who know what the fuck they are doing.'

'Shit would get done if there was more me's. It would be Darwinian.' Dad says.

'Hey, look dude. We helping you out, but if you think you'd better off on your own…' Franklin says.

'No, no, no! Hey, look, hey, hey, let's just…' Dad released a breath. 'Let's just calm down alright? We have a score to take. There's a profit to be made. I mean, don't that beat getting picked up by G-men and forced to work free?' He says.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Uncle M muttered. 'Talk us through exactly what's going on.'

'We're going out to Sandy Shores…' Dad says before I cut him off.

'Yeah, yeah. We know that part, skip to the good parts.' I say.

'My guys will meet us there. Me and Ash will get in the submarine. There's an army chopper at the airfield. Michael and Franklin are getting into it; Michael flying with his newly earned wings. He's gonna take off, pick up the submarine with me and Ash in it. Fly it out to a point off the coast, where we will be dropped into the ocean to find the thing we're taking.' Dad says.

'And what about me?' Franklin asks.

'You are gonna be the eyes in the sky and keep watch for any… disgruntled mercenaries that aren't okay with us stealing their thing. Sounds good?' Dad says.

'And when we find this thing?' Uncle M asks as we pulling off the highway.

'Then you're gonna pick me up out of the water and fly us back here. Easy as pie.' Dad says.

'The last time I made a pie, I burned it.' I say, Uncle M and Franklin laughing, while Dad gave me a look as we pulled up at the airfield. Floyd and Wade were waiting next to the cargobob.

'And there's my submarine.' Dad says. 'Come on Ash, we need to get in.' He says while walking over to the sub, I followed him. When we climbed in and found a SMG sitting there. A note was attached to it.

' _Just in case if there's any heat- Scott.'_

'Pick us up, M!' Dad says in the earpiece. The cargobob rose into the air and moved to hang over the sub. I climbed back out and helped attach the dangling grappling hook to the submarine.

'Connection is good!' I say as I climbed back into the sub.

'We need to be dropped a couple of clicks west of Paleto Cove.' Dad says.

'Ashley you have the logo on the side of the chopper, but everything else about it says military.' Franklin says.

'Where do you think I got the chopper from? Up my ass?' I ask.

'And the guns are military as well?' Franklin asks.

'No that bad boy rifle you have got, I made from scratch.' I say.

'Good thinking Ash. Brining those guns just in case things get hot, they'll come in handy.' Dad says.

'Hey, I thought it wasn't getting hot.' Uncle M says. 'You said no major heat, in fact you guaranteed it.'

'It's a score, Michael.' Dad says.

'Even if you think there is gonna be no heat, it's better to safe than sorry.' I say.

'That's why I don't take scores.' Uncle M says. 'Not anymore. I'm out of the game, man.'

Cough-bull-cough-shit.

'Oh really? You don't take scores. Ashley why did you make those gas bombs for Franklin?' Dad asks.

'Whatever Franklin did with the bombs is none of my business.' I answer. Which is the truth, I don't ask what people want with the weapons that I make.

'I saw it on TV!' Dad says.

'That wasn't us.' Uncle M lied. Lair, lair pant on fire.

'Okay, okay, okay. My mistake. It was a pretty tight job though, eh? I mean, the planning was there, they went in right? They got out clean… I mean, there were some problems, but they kept their head right? Pulled it off?' Dad says.

'Alright! Alright. It was us. Yes Ashley made those bombs for the job. Any other clowns would be in Blingbroke.' Uncle M says.

'There were some weak points. I mean, whoever fed that cheesy line to the parking guy- that was amateur.' Dad says.

'Yeah, show us how it's done then, T, if you're so professional.' Uncle M says, annoyance in his tone.

'Hey if anyone is good at pulling heist, it's me.' I say.

'Whatever you say Ashley. We're approaching the drop point.' Uncle M says. There was the sound of the submarine hitting the waves as Uncle M released the sub into the water.

'You got that app that Tommy send you?' I ask Dad.

'Yeah, just let me get it up and running.' Dad says while pulling out his phone. After a few moments of silence Dad let out a happy squeal, scaring the shit out of me. 'It's working! I'm picking up a signal!' He says happily.

'A signal?' Franklin asks, Dad ignoring his question and start to head down towards the bottom of the ocean.

'Alrighty-tighty McFlighty, we're down here! My phone is hooked up to the sensors on the sub, boop, boop, boop!' Dad says.

'Come, get to it, man.' Uncle M says, sounding a bit impatient. 'An ex-army helicopter hovering by this platform is gonna raise suspicions.'

'We'll go as quickly as we can, alright? This sub isn't very fast.' Dad says.

'See anything down there?' Uncle M asks after a few minutes of quite.

'Just rocks at the moment. Oh look here, there is a shark.' I say pointing to it.

'Ah! This looks like it; it's bolted to the seafloor. I'm securing.' Dad says. There was a pause as Dad attached the thing to the sub. 'Got it! I'm surfacing!'

'Hey man, so uh, you two got the thing. What is it?' Franklin says. To tell him the truth I had no clue what this thing is and I really don't care. As long as the job pays and I get to take some of the credit for helping pulling it that's matter to me. A girl's gotta make a living don't she?

'We'll know what it is when we can run some tests.' Dad says.

'Well, what's it look like? What you think it is?' Franklin asks. He pushing his luck trying to get answers.

'Ah… best guess… it was hooked into the rock, maybe on a fault line, so uh… could be a seismic suppressor to combat earthquakes and tsunamis.' Dad says.

'Or it could be like a fusion reactor running on sea water.' I say.

'Like, nuclear?' Franklin.

'Yeah. The good kind of nuclear.' I say.

'And is this what your buyer is after Trevor?' Franklin asks.

'Yes! Oh, we'll for sure be paid Frankie. We will be well paid.' Dad says as we surface.

'Ah, I see ya down there. Coming down to get ya.' Uncle M says, the chopper descending closer to the ocean as I climbed out to help attach the hook again.

'All good Uncle M. Take us home.' I say as I climb back inside.

'Now, come on, let's go back to the airfield. Push the stick, Michael, we gotta move, because I found this thing using an app on my phone, thanks to Ash's buddy Tommy. Pretty much the private army guarding it can find it pretty easily too.' Dad says.

Jeez Dad, thanks for the fucking warning. Could have used that before we went off to do it. Tommy could have made a device that we could have attached to it once we got hold of to stop the tracking on it.

'Ah, you gotta be joking me.' Uncle M groaned.

'Dad, we have company.' I say seeing some of the Merryweather choppers.

'Frank?' Dad asks.

'Got'chu, man.' Franklin says.

'I'll give you hand.' I say grabbing the SMG and climbing out of the sub. Grabbing a rock climbing hook, I attached it to the rope and my belt. 'Go crazy Uncle M, I ain't going nowhere.' I say before firing at the choppers.

'I think you two got them all. Hang on tight Ash. We are almost there.' Dad says.

'Trust me, I will not fall.' I say.

'Hey, how are you managing to stay on by the way?' Franklin asks.

'I attached a rock climbing hook to myself and the rope.' I answer as we touchdown back at the airfield.

'Do you know what you've done?' A familiar voice shouts as the chopper dies down. Looking down I could see Lester Crest. 'The wire is going fucking crazy!'

'And hello to you too.' I say to Lester as I climb down from the sub.

'What's it been huh? Ten years?' Dad asks.

'After this, the government won't care how long it's been. They're going to put you and everyone you ever knew on their kill list.' Lester says as Uncle M and Franklin walk over. Lester pointed to Uncle M. 'And you! I thought you be smarter than this!' He shouts.

'What did I do?' Uncle M asks.

'Stealing a super weapon to sell to the Chinese!' Lester yells.

'Damn T. This some nuke or some shit?' Franklin says.

'I thought you said you spoke to him?' Uncle M asks glaring at Dad.

'Yeah I did! Okay? Kind of, I mean, he was all woozy and shit. It doesn't matter, alright? It's done, we've got it.'

'Maybe we can put this thing back.' I suggested. Dad glaring at me.

'Ash is right.' Lester says.

'Not happeing!' Dad yelled.

'Do you fucking really want some drone circling you caravan?' I ask.

'We'll get you another score Trevor.' Uncle M says. Dad growled at him and pointing a finger at him.

'You owe me!' Dad growled before looking at Wade. 'Wade, get in that chopper! Listen to whatever this fucking moron says.' He says gesturing to Lester. Wade, Floyd and Lester climbing into the cargobob and flying off.

'Alright on that note, I'm out of here." Uncle M says turning and walking to Franklin Buffalo, Franklin and I following him. 'You won't be seeing me back here in a long time.' He says.

'Hey! We need a score remember?' Dad yells as we climbed in drove off. After dropping Uncle M off I climbed into the front passenger seat. Franklin handing me a tie.

'What's this for?' I asks.

'I've gotta a surprise for you. No peaking.' Franklin says before tying the tie around my eyes. I couldn't wait to see what kind of surprise he had for me. After driving for a bit Franklin pulled up somewhere and helped me out of the car. 'You ready?' He asks.

'Take that tie off me.' I say, Franklin untying it and I was standing in front of a house.

'Welcome to my new house babe.' Franklin says.

'Oh, my, god! How could you buy this?' I say.

'Lester gave it to me. Now we can be alone whenever we feel like. No annoying aunts or best friends to walk in on us.' Franklin says, picking me up into his arms and he kicked the door open. I couldn't help but giggle like a teenager as Franklin placed me onto the couch, kissing my neck the whole time.

'I love you Franklin.' I whispered into his ear.

'I love you too Ashley.' Franklin whispers back.


	15. Helping The FIB Again

**Franklin's p.o.v**

A slight breeze of cold air made me shiver and I reached over reaching over blindly, trying to find Ashley's warmth, but her side of the bed was empty. Opening my eyes, Ashley was gone. Listening, I could see footsteps moving upstairs and music playing quietly. Smiling to myself, I pulled the covers back and found my boxer and jeans. I know for a fact that Ashley will be wear my shirt, walking up the stairs, the music got a bit louder.

"Morning." Ashley says, as I walked into the kitchen, it smelled like heaven. Ashley was cooking up a nice batch of pancakes.

"Morning babe." I say walking over and kissing her, Ashley kissing me back.

"Hey watch this." Ashley says, taking the pan off the stove top and flipped the pancake, but instead of it landing in the pan, half of it it, the other half got split on the edge of the pan. "Okay, that wasn't meant to happen." She says.

"Well, we have that half." I say, pointing to the bit in the pan. The next song started to play as we cleaned up the split half. "I like this song. What's it called?"

"Beauty of the Dark by Mads Langer." Ashley answers. "It kind of a random song that I have. A friend put it onto my phone."

"I think it's good." I say, Ashley smiling.

"Thanks." Ashley says, us kissing again. My phone started to ring. "If that's Trevor, I'm not here. You have no clue where I am." She says, me seeing that it's Michael.

"No, it's just Michael. He can wait." I say, hitting the decline button. Ashley turned her attention to the stove top and made sure the pancake was done, before grabbing an egg flip and putting it onto a plate. As Ashley poured some more of the batch into the pan, I started to kiss her neck. Ashley giggled, before groaning as her phone rang.

"Michael?" I ask as she hits the decline button.

"Yeah it sure is." Ashley says, putting her phone onto the counter. My phone started to ring, it was Michael. "You better answer that one." She says.

"Hey Michael. What's crackin'?" I say when I answer the phone.

"Hey Frank. Listen, can you and Ash come out to where met for breaking into the IAA building?" Michael says.

"Yeah we'll be there soon." I say.

"Thanks Frank." Michael says, before we hang up.

"You going to be okay working with Michael?" I ask, looking at Ashley.

"Yeah, we kind of called a truce." Ashley says turning the stove top off and putting Cling Wrap onto the pancakes before putting them into the fridge.

"That's good. Come on, we better get going." I say before me and Ash got dressed before leaving.

Arriving at the lot near El Rancho, Michael, Trevor, and three FIB agents were there. I recognized two of them as Steve Haines and Dave Norton.

"Because I was told that if we helped out with that thing, which we did, then our past indiscretions would be forgotten in a haze of patriotic fervor." We heard Trevor say as we climbed out of the car.

"Who told you that? Did I tell you that? I'm in charge here fruity! Me! Do you understand?!" Steve says looking at me and Ashley.

"I'm sorry what was that, I see lips moving but I don't understand because I don't speak little bitch!" Ashley says.

"What I was saying was…" Steven says before stopping and started to laugh. "Oh, oh, you're good. The three cunts and their little bitch." He says, opening his arms out.

"Listen. We need help with something else. Some of the government, some it is pretty corrupt." Dave says, Trevor placing his hands onto his face, Michael covered his ears, Ashley let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Not err.. Your bit right?" Trevor asks, after dragging his hands down his face.

"Yes but we're corrupt, but in a good way." Dave says.

"But the Agency, they want to encourage panic, so that they can guarantee their budgets. That's how they get paid." Steve says, pointing to us.

"It's a major problem." Dave says.

"And now they've secure some funds that we need to use in our fight against crime. As a way of bribing corrupt officials." Steve says.

"Really? And where do they get this from?" Michael asks.

"Drugs. Those bastards love to sell drugs." Steve says.

"Who doesn't?" Trevor asks.

"We think that they're gonna use the money to finance a war on the streets and we need you four to requisition the money for us." Steve says.

"The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car." Dave says.

"And you know what I say? I say fuck you get your bonds yourself! Shit like this need time to be planned." Ashley says, Steve laughing at her.

"That's not mine concern." Steve says, walking in between me and Michael.

"You'll be fine." Dave says.

"Fuck you, Dave!" Michael snapped before Dave and the other agents leave.

"Nice one Slick. We're gonna be doing pat downs at the airport before those fucking clowns are done with us." Trevor says, sitting down on one of the crates.

"Y'know, fuck you!" Michael says, Ashley pulling out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Look, it is what it is." Ashley says. "The big question is how the fuck are gonna pull this off?" She asks.

"I don't know!" Michael says, Ashley taking a drag and blowing smoke out.

"I think I might have a idea." Ashley says. "Classic blitz play. It's an industriels area, so I'm thinking big vehicles. Trash truck to block the road, tow truck to slam into the armored cars. Get ourselves some disguises and we're good as gold." She says.

"Let's just hope that they not that kind of Agency that carry a panic button with 'em. If they are, we will deal with them. If and when." Michael says.

"If and motherfucking when." I say before walking away, Ashley sighing and following me. Trevor standing up and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." Trevor says. Ashley grabbing onto the arm and kicked him down to the ground.

"Like hell I am." Ashley says, releasing the grip and walking over to me. "Come on Frank let's get out of here." She says before climbing into the car. I climbed into the driver seat and we left the area. Ashley's phone started to ring and she answered, putting it onto loudspeaker.

"Alright guys. A few more details, we'll need boiler suits and masks for the job. The garbage truck, let's get one from Mirror Park, bring it back to the lot. And there's an auto repair shop by the airport where we can get a tow truck. What else? Oh yeah, a getaway. That would be nice. Get some fast and discreet, we park it off the road, a good distance from the lot. And make sure it ain't near something, we'll crash into driving off. That's it." Michael says.

"Alright man, we've gotta ya dog." I say.

"What? Huh? I missed that. Maybe shout a little louder." Trevor says.

"Bite me." Michael says before hanging up.

"Let's get our hands on a garbage truck." Ashley says.

"Alright." I say before we drive out to Mirror Park. Driving around in Mirror Park we found a garbage truck driving along.

"Just follow him and wait until he pulls over to pick up some trash and we'll take it." Ashley says. The truck stopping and Ashley and I pulled up behind it. "You take out the driver, I will take out the other guy." She says, me nodding.

"Sorry dude, but our need for this is greater." I say when I open the door pulling the guy out and knocked him. When I climbed into the cab, Ashley was running down to the front.

"Drive, drive, drive." Ashley says, while climbing in. As soon as she was in I slammed my foot on the gas petal.

"Alright that's the garbage truck handled. I ring the group and let them know." Ashley says before pulling her phone out and ringing Michael and Trevor.

"Alright me and Franklin have got the garbage truck." Ashley says after putting the phone onto speaker.

"Good. I've just got the tow truck and it's at the lot. I'm about handle getaway vehicle." Michael says.

"I just got some boilers suits and I'm about to buy the mask. And that will be the shopping done." Trevor says.

"Alright. Let us know when you done." Ashley says before hanging up. As we reached the lot, Ashley's phone rang again, Ashley answering and putting on speaker.

"Shopping is done." Trevor says.

"Good, I've just put the getaway vehicle in an alley over near Franklin's aunt's house. So we're good to go. Let's meet back at the lot tomorrow at dawn." Michael says before the call ends.

"Well, let's get the fuck out of here." Ashley says, before seeing a navy blue SUV. Ashley walking over to it and smashed the window, hotwiring it.

The rest of the drive back to my place was fairly quiet. I decided to leave Ashley be, I knew that she was still a bit pissed off about having to help one of her worst enemies. I'm not sure what's gonna happen tomorrow but I just hope that we make it out alive and don't get thrown behind bars.


	16. Blitz Play

**Michael's p.o.v**

"Hey." I say, as Franklin and Ashley climbed out of her Jeep.

"Hey M." Ashley says.

"What's crackin' where T at?" Franklin says.

"Right there." I say, pointing to Trevor's truck that was pulling up.

"So we really finna do this shit? We're finna risk our lives to rob some motherfucking government killers again?" Franklin asks, while Trevor walks over.

"Yep." I answer. "Alright listen up. Here's the plan." I say while bringing a map of the area up on my phone. "Trevor."

"Yeah." Trevor says.

"I want you in this position up here, okay? You're on lookout." I say pointing to part of the map. "Give me a heads up when the armored car comes by." I say.

"Okay, yeah." Trevor says.

"I'm gonna be right here in the garbage truck, blocking the road way." I say pointing to the road.

"Franklin, Ashley you two are in the alley in the tow truck. Hope is they pull up in front of you. When they do you come at them hard. Bam!" say pointing to the alley.

"Shit here's hopin'" Franklin says.

"Yeah after the hit, we blast open the doors. Grab up all the cash, bonds, whatever it is. I take it to Haines' guy." I say

"You know what? I would feel better if Ashley is with me, away from when the shit goes down." Trevor says.

"Oh great here we go again." Ashley mutters. "I can handle the shit, Dad. I'm not the same 14 year old girl that you ditched." She says.

"Ditched? Ditched?! I had to leave for a good reason!" Trevor yells.

"Well why didn't you just wait until the motherfuking heat die down from the job?! Huh?!" Ashley demanded.

"Enough both of you!" I yell, Ashley and Trevor looking at me. "You can yell as much as you feel like after the job!" I say, Ashley walking back over to Franklin.

"At least we're not wearing clown outfits. There's a plus." Trevor says.

"Right the masks." I say.

"What?" Trevor asks.

"Let's see what we got here." I say while opening a duffle bag. Franklin, Trevor and Ashley walking over to have a look.

"Oh that's total cliche. White hockey masks." Ashley says holding one of them up.

"Real professional." Trevor says.

"Oh one more thing." Ashley says, before walking over to her Jeep.

"What? What is it?" I ask, Ashley pulling a massive black box to the side of the Jeep before opening the lid.

"Have your pick of the litter boys." Ashley says.

"Holy fucking shit!" Franklin exclaimed. In the box was a truck load of weapons of all kinds. Ashley pulling out a belt of grenades and a SMG.

"Like I said have your pick of the litter boys." Ashley says, before we started to rummage through the box, picking out weapons that would be useful. Ashley closing the lid again before locking it. After getting changed into the boiler suit and putting the masks on, we all looked at each other, Trevor started to laugh.

"Let's do this." I say before Ashley and Franklin climbed into the tow truck, while Trevor climbed into his truck and I climbed into the garbage truck.

"Alright T, I'm in position. What's the ETA?" I ask in the earpiece after pulling up near the alley.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"Hmmm." I say while looking in the bolicalars. Suddenly I spotted the armed car. "I got a visual on the target. Should be with you any moment." I say into the earpiece. "Michael you better block that road, they nearly there. Across both lanes, remember that." I say, lifting the bolicalars away from my face and picked up the sniper rifle, ready to shoot.

"I've stopped. You're up F and A." Micheal says.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

The armed car stopped right in front of the alley, just like we hoped.

"Hey, man, I got these motherfuckers!" Franklin says into the earpiece, slamming hard on the gas petal.

"Ram into them hard babe!" I say, the tow truck slamming into the side of the car and flipped it on it's side.

"We got contact." Franklin says as he, Micheal and I climbed out of our vehicles

"Alright make it happen. Plant the sticky bombs." Micheal says, Franklin throwing a sticky bomb onto the back doors. Franklin backing away from the door before pressing a button, the back doors blasting off.

"Everyone out, let's go!" Michael yells.

"On the ground now!" I yells. "If any of you try to play hero, your metal will be a bullet to the head!" I warns.

"My fucking ears! I'm fucking deaf! You complete pricks!" One of them yells.

"Aw shut the fuck up!" I yell, as Michael climbed into the car, grabbing the money.

"The alarm's been tripped. The cops will be swarming here in ten seconds. You better run!" The other guy says, me throwing my head back and laughing.

"Pity you guys will not be around for the show!" I say before shooting them dead.

"I saw that Ash. You are one ice cold bitch." Dad says into the earpiece.

"What can I say? I take after my father." I say before hearing police sirens.

"Sounds like they coming in numbers homie!" Franklin says, while we ran for cover.

"They got a panic button alright! Whole lotta cops on the way!" Dad say in the earpiece.

"Fuck! Fall back! We'll never get out of here! We got to hold position!" Michael yells.

"Hey man! We're like sitting ducks here!" Franklin says as the first wave of cops appeared.

"Let bring the pain bitches!" I yells before firing at the cops.

"Look behind cops coming through the alley behind!" Franklin says into the earpiece.

"If those cops get up the alley, you're overrun!" Dad says.

"I'm on it, like a fly is on a shit!" I say before running over to the back alley and pulled a grenade out and threw it at the cops.

"I'm up here with a rocket launcher! Keep out of my way!" Dad warns, as we kept shooting the cops.

"Man this is fucked!" Franklin says, more and more waves of cops appearing.

"The alley is clear." I say after shooting down the last of the cops.

"There more around the front!" Franklin says, me running over to where he was.

"Aw motherfucker!" I yell feeling a sharp pain in right shoulder.

"T, there's some snipers up on the opposite roof! Over on the right! They just shot Ash, you got to take them down!" Franklin says into the earpiece.

"Snipers are down." Dad says after a few minutes. "Hey they got gunmen in that chopper. I'd get rid of 'em quick." He says, me looking up and seeing a chopper flying above us. There was a loud banging sound as Dad launched a rocket at them, sending the chopper to the ground.

"They're thinning out, this could be our chance to go. I'll deliver the bonds. F, A you dump the trash truck." Micheal says. Franklin and I running over to the garbage truck and climbing in speeding off, to where the getaway car was hiding. Sure enough we found it.

"Alright let's turn this trash truck into trash." I say, after we climbed out. Pulling out two grenades from the belt I handed one to Franklin before pulling the pin out and throwing it. Franklin doing the same, the truck exploding.

"Now let's get out of here before the cops show up." I say, Franklin and I running to the car and climbed in speeding off. Pulling out my phone, I put it on speakerphone, while ringing Michael.

"Everything cool?" Michael asks, when he answered the phone.

"Yeah man. Shit that trash truck is trashed. You good?" Franklin says.

"Nice work you two. I'm about meet this guy, I'll tell you how it goes." Micheal says.

"Sounds good." I say before we hang up. "Let's go and get the Jeep." I say to Franklin.

"Yeah no shit. You don't wanna leave something like that with box full of weapons alone for a while." Franklin says.

 **Michael's p.o.v**

"Got a package for Devin Weston." I say, standing in front of the gates to the house.

"Package for Mr. Weston." One of the guards say into his headset. "Come on." He says, the gate opening and I walked in.

"Yeah and I'm telling you, that I don't give a flying fuck." Devin says, while texting on his phone, before laughing. "There you go! So long motherfucker! Devin Weston." He says holding a fist out

"Yeah I remember you. The weekend interrogator. Invest wisely." I say before throwing the package to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hold on, hold on." Devin says, me turning around to look at him. "We're not done here. I got a job for you bro. Five top quality scores, big ticket cars, major payday bro." He says.

"Sounds great. I got just the guy for ya. I'll put you in touch." I say.

"No, no, no, no. I don't want just some dude. I want you and your crew." Devin says.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck what you want, pencil neck! I'll let him know you're interested." I say before starting to walk off.

"I guess I just got you figured wrong man." Devin says, me stopping and turn around again.

"Hey, what's there to figure?" I ask.

"Tell me something? You like football? I got a stake in sports investments. You like the market? I got some funds you can manage. Name your poison man!" Devin says.

"I just like sitting around watching old movies." I say.

"Ah, there we go! How about I hook you up with Solomon Richards?" Devin says.

"Bullshit… Solomon Richards? The movie producer?" I say.

"He's retiring soon and I'm doing a finance deal for his studio. I'll make the connect just as soon as you..." Devin says before whistling.

"Alright." I say before Devin walks off.

"Ah man, Solomon Richards." I say before walking to the gates. "Have a good one boys." I say while walking out. As I drove off, I decided to ring Franklin and tell him about this job.

"Hey, what up Michael." Franklin says when he answers.

"Hey man. Listen, I got an interesting opportunity for you. Acquaintance of Dave's." I say.

"An FIB contact? Are you joking?" Franklin says. "Hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker. Ash wants to hear about this." He says.

"Hey Michael. What's this about an FIB contact?" Ashley says.

"Relax, you two. This guy's private sector. Very wealthy, it could lucrative. Why don't you guys meet him and see what you think?" I say. "By the way how's your shoulder Ash?" I ask.

"It's fine the bullet only made a graze wound." Ashley says. "We'll think about this thing of yours." She says.

"Alright me and Trevor will be there too. I promise this, it's a step up, a real opportunity." I say before we hung up. I couldn't believe it Devin Weston was going to hook me up with Soloman Richards.


	17. Born to be Wild

**Ashley's p.o.v, LS Hunterz Clubhouse…**

"Everyone get you heads out of your ass! Boss is here!" Lex yells as I walk in. I smiled and shake my head a bit. For those of you haven't met Lex he's another of my gang member, hacker and makes fake IDs and often will steal other people's identity. He stands at 5 foot 8 with blue dyed hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"You are amusing Lex. How the business?" I say.

"It's going pretty good, thanks to the fact that there's lot of underage teens that want to sneak into clubs." Lex says.

"Ah teenagers and underage drinking." I say, Lex chuckling, as Trent and Paul walked in.

"And here's your cut buddy." Trent says, handing the 4 foot man some cash. Trent and Paul are the best of friends. Both work together to scam people, often as 'a father and son' team.

"You guys been scamming people again?" I ask.

"Yep and I know what I'm gonna do with this money." Paul says as he climbed up onto one of the bar stools. "Coke and rum please Scott." Scott making the drink up and handing it to Paul.

"Really Paul? At the strip club?" I ask.

"The ladies love me Ash." Paul says.

"What about Trent?" I ask, looking at him.

"I'm thinking of taking Hayley to a fancy posh restaurant with my share." Trent says.

"Aw, under all those tats and that tough look you got a pretty big heart." I say.

"Oh, stop it A." Trent says, going red a little. I laugh before my phone rang, looking down I smiled as I seen it was Franklin.

"Hey Frank. What's up?" I answer.

"Where are right now babe?" Franklin asks.

"At the Hunterz clubhouse. Swing by and pick me up." I say.

"Alright cool. I'll be there soon. Love ya." Franklin says.

"I love you too." I say before we hang up.

"Wait did you just say I love you to a man called Frank?" Lex asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Holy shit! Tommy was right, we didn't believe him!" Lex exclaims. "Tell us more about him Ash."

"And while we're at it Lex why don't we have a sleepover and braid each other's hair?"' I ask, Scott, Trent and Paul laughing.

"No seriously Ash do you think this is gonna be a long run one?" Lex asks.

"I'm not quite sure about Lex, we'll just have to wait and see." I say.

"Aw that's sweet. Well let's drink to that." Scott says before pulling a jar of moonshine out and pouring us a glass.

"Here's to Ash and her new relationship. Her boyfriend shall not make her cry, hurt her or cheat otherwise he's heart will ripped out of his chest." Scott says, everyone clinking their glasses together before we drink a mouthful. That's when we heard a car honk outside.

"That's Frank." I quickly drink the rest of the moonshine in my glass.

"Can we meet him?" Lex asks, I shake my head.

"Another time. He's probably gonna take me somewhere good." I say before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Make sure you use protection!" Paul yells as I leave. I shake my head and step outside. I smile again as I see Franklin in a red F620. I walk over and hop in the passenger seat.

"Hi." I say as close the door.

"Hi beautiful." Franklin says and we kiss. "Let's get going." He says before speeding off.

"Nice ride where did ya get it?" I ask.

"About that, we're gotta do a job for a guy named Devin Weston. He wants us to steal two cars from some trust fund kids." Franklin explains

"Can I ask why we are doing this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently he doesn't like them much and can get a good deal on them." Franklin explains.

"Mmm, sounds a bit like something that I would do." I smirk, Franklin chucking.

"For sure Ash." Franklin mutters as I pull a cigarette out.

"Don't mind if I light it?" I ask pulling out my dragon shaped lighter.

"Nope go for it girl. Oh I should mention that Michael and Trevor are helping as well." Franklin adds.

"What? What the fuck do we need them for?'" I demand.

"They are meant to dressing up as cops. Hopefully they will get them to pull over." Franklin says.

"I wish them good luck. But I seriously douth they will." I say, lighting the cigarette. "So what part am I meant to play in this job?"

"Well I was hoping that you… you could be offered a prize to these dudes." Franklin says, nervously.

"Question. Do you want to end up at the bottom of the Almon Sea? Because at the rate you are going at, you will end up there." I growl.

"Come on Ash, please." Franklin begs. I fold my arms.

"I'm not some prize to be won. I'm in this to win it! You will be taking me to my place out in the mountains so I can get Black Betty." I growl.

"Black Betty?" Franklin asks.

"My rally car, an 1969 black Dodge Charger. Trust me, she's the best. Best part is I will win because you can't damage your car, it doesn't belong to you. Black Betty, she's mine so it doesn't matter if she gets a couple scratches on her. So who's laughing now?!" I say, smirking at the last part and raising my eyebrow.

"Alright, we can go and get Black Betty." Franklin says, me smiling.

"See? I always do win." I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Franklin says. I keep smoking as we drive out to the mountains.

Awhile later we pull out to my little cabin. A old style wooden cabin, with a little tin shed out back and a massive tin shed to the right of it. I smirk as I see my black Hexer was pulled up next to the cabin.

"Looks likes the boys have been out here, dropping my bike off again." I say as I climb out of car. I walk over to the massive shed and pull the doors open. My Jeep and Black Betty were waiting for me.

"Jesus Ash. How much vodka have you got in those jars?" Franklin asks, looking over 10 crates of moonshine, me throwing my head back and laughing.

"Oh Franklin babe, that stuff ain't vodka. It's moonshine." I say.

"Moonshine? You make that shit?" Franklin asks.

"Nah, one of ,my fellow gang members does though. He's always hiding it out here because the pigs can't find this place. This my love, is how you live way off the grid." I say before walking over to Black Betty and pulled the cover off that covered her.

"Damn girl that's a sweet ride right there." Franklin says, looking at the car and lightly touching the bonnet where the Hunterz logo had to been sprayed onto, a ram's skull with two shotguns crossed as an X under it.

"Yeah, now get your grubby fingers off her." I say as I open the driver's door. "So are we going to race or what?" I ask as I climb in.

"Noe for sure babe." Franklin says, walking over to his car.

"Now you better be ready to eat my dust." I mutter as I start Black Betty up. The Charger roaring to life.

"Oh yeah! You roar girl!" I say gently tapping my foot onto the gas pedal, making her roar as _Born to be Wild_ by Steppenwolf starts to play. I smirk as I watch Franklin get into his car before putting mine into first and roaring out of the shed, leaving Franklin in a cloud of dust.

"Told ya you would be eating my dust." I say as I speed along, Franklin right behind me.


End file.
